Never Say Alone
by Jade Dupree
Summary: The Winchesters thought they knew what to expect, but when she showed up, they realized they had no idea.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Never Say Alone

**Author:** Jade Dupree

**Rating:** PG to PG-13/T (For some cursing, violence, and stuff, nothing serious)

**Warning:** Some cursing, but nothing serious

**Show:** Supernatural

**Genre:** Mystery, Romance, Humor

**Story Type:** Novel

**Pairing:** Sorta Dean/OC, you'll see as you read.

**Complete:** Yes, but will post each chapter as they are edited.

**Summary:** The Winchesters thought they knew what to expect, but when she showed up, they realized they had no idea.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of the TV show 'Supernatural', any and all characters from the TV show belong to the creators of said TV show. Do not own Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki, or any of the other actors. The only people I own in here are Isabel, her family, and friends, along with any other characters that I end up creating for the purpose of this fan fic. I am not making any money from this fan fic, it is simply an idea I had as to what might happen in Season 2, which I highly doubted would. I just wanted to try my hand at this style writing and also show my appreciation for this amazing show.

**Author's Note:** After I saw the end of Season One I started to get an idea as to what might happen right after the crash with the Impala. So slowly I began to jot down some ideas and before long I had a few chapters wrote with ideas for how the whole story itself will turn out. I hope you all enjoy it. But be warned, at the time of writing the story, I had missed episodes and was only going on what I'd seen with the characters, plus tying them in with how they would react to my character(s). This is also about seven years old, and I'm just reposting what I had written previously. So with that in mind, please be gentle.

**~Chapter 1~**

She saw it all. The huge 18-wheeler crash into the black Impala. It was like the driver of the truck had even speed up to get to the car. Quickly, Isabel Berkeley pulled her midnight blue corvette off to the side of the road, jumped out like a jackrabbit, and raced over to the other vehicles. In the crushed Impala, she could hear the sound of a groan, and see three figures with blood covering them.

"God, please don't let them be dead," she whispered, as looked into the car.

Suddenly she felt a hard grip on her shoulder, and then she was sent flying through the air. Isabel landed with a thud on ground about ten feet from the crash. Sitting up, she shook her head to get her brain to stop spinning and saw the truck driver reaching into the car then pull someone out.

"There ain't no way he could do that," Isabel whispered to herself, "Demon."

As fast as lightening, she was up and charging to the car once more.

"Hey you freak! It'll take more then that to get rid of me!" she shouted as she lunged toward the man.

He turned towards her as she tackled him to the ground. He tried to fight her off.

"I command you to leave this man's body and go back to the pits of Hell where you belong."

"You hold no power over me, b!tch!" the thing hissed.

Isabel grinned slowly, "Oh but I do," she said as she pulled out a cross necklace, "I command you, in the name of Jesus Christ, to do as I say!"

The man let out a scream of bloody murder, and then thick smoke came rushing out of his mouth. Isabel moved away from the man as the demon loomed over him before bursting into flames and then fading away.

Isabel sighed then checked the driver. He was dead. She bit her lip before whispering a prayer to God.

A painful groan pulled her away from the man. Carefully getting up, she walked back to the Impala and saw the young man the trucker first pulled out. He was about twenty-two or twenty-three. He had shaggy brown hair, with dirty blue jeans, a t-shirt. And to keep him warm he wore a pull over button up shirt with a jacket, and a pair of boots. Blood was everywhere.

Isabel knelt beside him, checking for a pulse, relieved that there was one. There was no time to waste; she had to get him to safety along with the other two as well. She moved and got a hold of the young man from under his arms, dragging him closer to her car. Then she ran back, and did the same with the older man. He kind of looked like the younger one, so she guessed they were father and son. He too had on blue jeans with a t-shirt, a button pull over, and a blue jean jacket with boots.

Once she had him pulled next to his son, she heard something move in the Impala. She rushed back and saw the man in the back sit coming to. She couldn't get a good look at him, it was too dark, but she knew he was covered in blood as well.

"Dad? Sammy?" The harsh whisper came from the man.

"Their safe," she said as she knelt down beside the driver side door to watch him.

The man froze and then in a hard voice asked, "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Isabel. I'm not going to harm you. I got your father and your brother away from the crash. Hurry, I need to get you out and call 911."

"Why should I trust you?"

Isabel slowly moved to sit down in the driver seat to look at him, but she was careful of the glass. That was when she got a good look at him, about twenty-six no older, with slightly spiked dark hair. His eyes looked brown, but it was hard to tell since it was so dark. The one thing for sure she could see in his eyes was that they had a small amount of fear in them. You had to look real hard to see it. But for Isabel, she could see a lot of things most people missed. Plus like they say, the eyes are the key to a person's soul.

"Well?" he growled.

"You can trust me because I stopped to help."

He smirked. "Not good enough."

"Look, if you couldn't trust me, would I really be sitting here and wasting my time trying to convince you?"

He stared at her for a moment, and then nodded his head.

"Good," she said as she stepped back out and reached for the passenger door on the driver's side, "Ok, can you move at all?"

"A little bit." He said slowly moving to get out.

"What's your name?" Isabel asked as she helped pull him from the car.

"Dean," He mumbled.

"Well Dean a pleasure to meet you. Geez, you are covered in a lot of blood. There must be a ton of glass in the back for you to be that covered."

Dean rested against the Impala and stared at her.

"I'm sorry. Do you think you'll be able to walk some to the others?"

He nodded.

"Do they have names?"

"Don't worry with that right now," Dean said biting his lip as he stared at his car.

Isabel watched him for a moment, "I can tell this car meant a lot to you, Dean, but we have to leave it. We need to get whatever you all need from here and I have to either call 911 or take you guys to a hospital."

"No you aren't calling anyone," he snapped trying to stand up, wincing in pain and leaning back against the car.

"Whoa, no don't do that." Isabel was at his side, gently touching his arms, "Look, you could bleed to death if I don't get you some kind of help and I have to call 911 over this accident. If I don't I could get in trouble… plus the truck driver is dead."

Dean glanced at her and raised an eyebrow, "Dead? How?"

"I guess on impact or something," she said carefully.

Dean shrugged some, trying to play it cool. He wiped the blood off his mouth slowly. Man, did he feel like crap. And his car, his beautiful car… just look at it! It was completely destroyed. No way to fix her up now… The woman started to try and lift up his shirt. Dean grabbed her hand out of instinct, causing him to bite his lip against the pain that shot through him, and making her flinch.

"Dean, you're hurting me. Please stop," she said firmly, "I was just trying to see how bad the damage is."

"Take me to my family."

Isabel looked at him and then sighed. She moved to his side, put an arm around his waist, placed his arm around her shoulder, and slowly they begin to move to his father and brother. Dean hated the fact he had to have her help him, but he knew if he tried on his own he would risk injuring himself even more. So he lightly leaned on her, knowing that she wouldn't be able to handle all of his weight and slowly they got to where the other two were.

Dean bit into his lip as he looked at them.

"They're not dead. Just unconscious," Isabel whispered as she looked up at Dean. "Let's get you over to my car. You can lean against it to rest."

Once Isabel had Dean on the ground against her tire she sighed and stretched. Dean watched her, finally noticing just who had saved them.

Isabel was a girl of medium height, long legs, a slight tan, strong arms, shoulder length brunette hair, perfect sized breast for her body, and he couldn't help but grin over just how her jeans fit her butt. They were just tight enough to give him a nice view of it, but still leave him wondering what was under those damn jeans. Her dark colored shirt was covered with his family's blood, but it looked to have been some kind of band shirt.

Dean watched as Isabel threw a look at him with her arms gracefully wrapped against her flat stomach. He could have sworn her eyes sparkled for a moment and he wished to know what color her eyes were. He watched as she walked back to him and knelt down.

"I should call someone… but I am guessing that your family is in some kind of secret stuff."

Dean just stared at her, not giving anything away.

"Look, I want to help you guys. But you're gonna have to give me something, Dean."

"I figured that was coming… what do you want?"

"You're full name."

"Dean Kinkade."

Isabel stared into his eyes. He didn't like that. No one ever stared like she was staring; it was almost like she could see his soul.

"You're a crappy liar, Dean. Try again."

"How in the world would you know I am lying?"

She flashed a smile, "I'm just that good. So are you going to answer me or not?"

Dean sighed heavily then muttered, "Winchester."

Isabel stared at him, "Winchester? As in John, Dean and Sam Winchester? The family of all guy hunters?"

"How did you know that?"

"Internet. Can't hide to much now days," she said and then sighed, "Alright, I'll take you all down the street to a friend. He can keep a secret and get you all fixed up… I'm afraid I'm gonna have to leave your Impala though."

"Just get us going," Dean growled.

Isabel nodded firmly, and then helped Dean into the passenger seat. She hurried, getting John and Sam into the back seat fast. As she walked around the front of her car, she saw Dean had passed out, which gave her time to run back to the Impala and get anything she could lay her hands on that would identify who they were.

She had found them finally. She couldn't let them get caught.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you, snn7b, for the review!**

**~Chapter 2 ~ **

"Thanks so much for sneaking them in here, Bruce," Isabel told an old friend of her father's for the tenth time.

He grins and nodded, "Don't mention it. It's a little tricky though, running checks on this one. He was said to be dead in another city."

"They are good with sneaking themselves. But, well, they need help," she replied as they started at Dean in the clinic room he was sharing with his Dad and brother.

"And you're going to give it to them?"

"Well, the help that I can."

Bruce nodded and then asked, "Have you blessed them yet?"

"No, I was going to after you left. I have to check their necklaces too. Lock them in something if they are symbols of anything I don't know."

"Alright, well, I'll let you get to it," Bruce said with a smile, and then left the room.

Isabel closed the door then went over to her pack, pulling out a Bible. She sat down in a chair, glancing at the three men. Bowing her head, she closed her eyes and whispered in a pray.

"Dear Heavenly Father, it is your Daughter Isabel. I have found the Winchester like I was told to do. Now I need Your help to protect them. I can't do that on my own and I know it. Please Father; help me to say the words to protect them."

Slowly Isabel rose, still in prayer and walked around the room, "Bless this room, Father, keep it save from all evil spirits that would come in here to harm these men. Bless and protect this man, John Winchester. Keep him save with Your guidance and love."

Next Isabel walked to Sam.

"You know this is the one the demon is after as well. Please put your protective hands around Sam. Let no harm come to him. Help him in all that he must do." She whispered, "Heavenly Father, whatever evil is after him, keep it from touching Sam Winchester. Bless him and watch over him."

Last, she moved to Dean's bed, pausing to stare at him. He looked slightly different then what she first thought. His hair was brown, but there was some blonde to it. He had a strong chin, an almost perfect nose – must have gotten punched there when he was younger, a day growth of a beard, full lips that made her wonder what his kiss would feel like. She shook her head to bring her back to the matter at hand.

"Heavenly Father, bless Dean Winchester and keep him save. Guard him and his heart. He was hit hard tonight by what took place. He needs Your love as never before. Help me to show him Your love. Help him to learn that no matter what happens, he won't ever be alone."

Isabel checked the rest of their necklaces, but didn't find anything that concerned her. So she went back to the chair, knelt and finished her pray.

"Thank you, Father, for blessing me with the gifts you have. For letting me find the Winchesters first before someone or something else did. Help me help them. Send Your Guardian Angels to watch over us. And please send them to watch over my family as well. In Jesus' name I pray, Amen."

"That was the longest prayer I ever heard," Dean said from bed.

Isabel jumped up. He smiled slightly at her.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"I was, until I heard you start praying. Where are we?"

"We're at the free clinic."

"I thought you said you were taking us to a friend's."

Isabel grinned some, "Don't miss a thing do ya?"

"Nope."

"My friend owns this place and has been checking on you and your family. Doesn't worry, Bruce can keep secrets?"

Dean nodded some, even though he would be having his own talk with this Bruce when they left. He stared as Isabel for a moment, then asked, "Why did you bless each of us?"

"To protect you."

Dean tilted his head some, cocking an eyebrow. Isabel walked over to the chair on the left side of Dean's bed and sat down.

"I'm sort of a hunter as well," she said looking him in the eye, noting that they were hazel. Brown swirled with the green with hints of gold and yellow. And she could just barely see streaks of blue.

"You hunt?"

"Yes." Isabel paused, "Well, I do what I'm told to do. If it is to hunt in that moment, that's what I do."

His smirk told her that he wouldn't get convinced easily. Well, it was different with each person she helped. Why should Dean Winchester be any different?

"You know my full name, I think I should know yours," Dean stated. "And the reason you have been looking for us."

"My name is Isabel Berkeley. As for the reason why I have been looking for you, I can't answer that."

"Why not?"

"Because I wasn't told exactly why I had to find your family. Just that I had to do it and fast."

"Sure it was to find my family and not me?" Dean asked turning on his charm.

Isabel smiles some. "Ah yes, the famous Dean Winchester seductive ways. You know you leave a string of broken hearts when you leave a town."

Dean raised his eyebrows in a way as if to say do I?

"Believe me Dean when I say this…" Isabel started, "If I had wanted to just find you, I wouldn't have waited this long to make my move."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Sorry, but I really don't go for the 'I'm so big and bad, God's gift to women' kinda guys. Too much of an ego to compete with," She said with a straight face that made Dean laugh.

"So then I guess suggesting we go back to your place would be a waste of breath?"

"Clearly."

Dean shook his head and flashed a grin at her, "How 'bout we make a little wager?"

"I doubt I'll take it. When you make wagers you risk the chance of losing."

"Perhaps, but the chance that you are going to win is so tempting," he gave a lazy smile. "Besides, believe me when I say this, even if you lose the bet you'll win something even better."

"Somehow I just don't see you in bed as better than winning the bet."

"Ah but you haven't seen me in bed yet. And no, this hospital bed does not count," Dean added with a slight smirk.

Isabel grinned. "I'd say it does. So no need for that 'yet' comment."

Dean sat up some; Isabel leaned back in her chair casually.

"I am guessing that means you are too scared to make the bet then?" He smirked, leaning against the pillows some, "Can't say I really blame you, but still it is a shame."

"Why's that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You have no idea what you are missing."

"Yeah, well if you keep going on and on like that it must be worth missing," Isabel said, holding back a grin. "I mean, only guys who completely suck would go on about how great they are. At least, that is how it always seems to be when guys try to get me into their bed."

Dean suddenly looked bored.

Hmm, I guess I hit that one a little too close to home, she chuckled in her mind. "Don't you want to know how your Dad and Brother are doing?"

"You're a doctor?"

"No, but I know the Doctor here personally. And he tells me anything and everything I want to know."

"With jeans like that, who wouldn't?" Dean muttered.

Isabel rolled her eyes, "Bruce is like an Uncle to me. He wouldn't be checking out my assets like you were."

His eyebrows raised some, "How did…"

"I can just sense things." She shrugged.

"What are you?" Dean demanded, suddenly getting angry.

Isabel laughed. "Right I am some evil demon and yet I asked God to bless you while I prayed in Jesus' name. Real smooth Dean makes perfect sense."

Dean went to get out of the bed, but Isabel was up faster than him with her hands on his shoulders.

"Relax, man. I promise I am not going to harm you. Look, Sam is fine. He just has a few cuts and bruises but they will heal soon. As for John, he has a cracked rib from the impact of the crash."

"That's it?"

She nodded, "Yes, you all were very blessed to walk away from something like that has unharmed as you were. And if you are wondering about yourself, which I can clearly see you're not, you lost a good deal of blood."

Yeah that kinda happens when you have a freaken' demon trying to squeeze you inside out! Dean thought before replying, "And you are telling me this because?"

"Figured you should know. Bruce has already put some donor blood back into you and the rest your body will create."

"Well thanks for that bit of info Doc. Think I can have a glass of water or something?"

"Think you can drop that smart-ass attitude?"

"The day Dean stops being a smart-ass is the day I become one."


	3. Chapter 3

**Because I am currently without a computer, I have to come to the library to post the chapters, I have decided to go ahead and post two for you all today. Enjoy! I'll try to get back here again next week, on my day off, to post some more.**

**~ Chapter 3 ~**

Isabel and Dean glanced over at Sam, who gave a weak smile from his bed.

"Hey Sammy, how you feeling?"

"Like crap, but other than that wonderful."

Isabel walked over and held out her hand. "Hi Sam, I'm Isabel Berkeley."

Sam shook her hand some, feeling slightly dizzy. "Nice to meet you."

Isabel glanced at Dean and said with a smirk, "Well at least your brother has manners."

"Hey, what can I say? I'm a manner-less guy with no real worries in the world. Life's grand," he answered, putting his hands behind his head.

"He is a smart-aleck wanna be Ghostbuster, isn't he?" Isabel asked, casting a charming smile at Sam.

Sam grinned some, a slight blush coming to his cheeks. "He is that to a 'T'."

Dean threw a magazine at Sam.

"What was that for?"

"What you have to agree with her for?"

"Now, now, now boys. No need to fight."

"Trust me, we aren't fighting," Dean said.

"Trust you? Hmm, why do I get the feeling I'm not the first girl that line has been run by…"

Sam stifled a laugh, Dean glared at him, and Isabel chuckled.

"So have I passed the smart-ass test, Deany? Or would you like me to write you a one hundred word essay on the real meaning of being one?"

"Deany?" Sam grinned. "And I thought Sammy was bad."

Dean flashed his smirk, "That essay sounds just about right. Though make it five hundred words and have it to me before midnight."

Isabel pointed to the clock. "Just so you know it is two in the morning now. And… do you even know five hundred words?"

"You're a female Dean!" Sam exclaimed.

She shook her head at Sam. "Nope, I don't leave a trail of men behind me like he does with women."

"Well there is always room for improvement," Dean said watching them. "Can't get it right the first go around. It is a process… takes years to master."

Sam looked from Dean to Isabel as she replied, "That's your excuse for being a smart-ass? Dude, you seriously need to get out more."

Dean raises eyebrows at her and went to say something when Sam cut him off, "Isabel? As much as I love watching you smack Dean around with words, do you think I could get a glass of water?"

"Yeah sure."

"Make it two," Dean said.

"Manners, Deany-boy."

"Make it two, Sweety?"

Isabel rolled her eyes as she poured the water into the glasses. She handed one to Sam, then went to Dean. He reached for the glass, but Isabel held it back from him.

"It's - make it two, please. Not make it two, Sweety. I'll let this one slide, any others and you're just going to be SOL."

Dean slowly smiled as he took a sip of water, "I'll remember that."

"How long have we been out?" Sam asked.

Isabel moved her chair so she could talk to both of the young men, "I am not for sure. It couldn't have been too long. Maybe for you about two hours, give or take a minute or two. As for your bro Dean, I would say twenty to thirty minutes. Then I got to the crash and he woke up, then he passed back out in my car. And he was out for about an hour and ten minutes, if that."

"Well I guess that answers my next question."

"Which was what Sammy?" Dean glanced away from Isabel.

Sam turned his head to look at him. "On how did we get here from the crash, how did she find us and stuff."

"Ah."

"How long as Dad been out?"

"Same as you Sam. About two hours."

Slowly he took a sip of his water before placing it on the nightstand by his bed.

"I am still kinda tired; I'm going to try to sleep some. Think you both can keep it down with the smart-ass comments?" Sam asked them.

"Don't look at me man, she started it," Dean said, holding his hands up in defense.

Isabel grinned brightly. "I will try Sam, but no promises. I mean, you are his brother, can you really miss all those chances he leaves wide open to smack him back into place?"

Sam thought for a second, and then nodded with a grin. "Okay, okay. You got an excuse, but he better stay quiet."

"I'll kick his butt for ya if he isn't," Isabel said with a mock salute.

"You know you can cut the love in this room with a knife," Dean quipped.

"And here comes the one-liners again," Sam said with a chuckle, turning over to go to sleep.

Isabel smiled, and then glanced at Dean. "I'm stuck with you again? Oh the horror."

Dean couldn't help but grin at her. "Just admit it. You want me."

"Okay, I admit it. I want to smack you upside the head," Isabel said with a fake sigh, "but since you are puny and in the hospital, I will be nice and just think about doing that instead."

"Well thank you for being so very caring."

"Don't mention it." Isabel grinned.

Dean shook his head and chuckled some. He knew this girl was going to keep him on his toes… Glancing at her again he thought, hmm… might not be a bad thing…


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again to snn7b for reviewing and following! Also very excited to see I have 2 more people following! Thank you all so very much, I hope you enjoy the next chapter. I apologize for not posting it last week, long week at work and I ended up staying home. However, I do plan to post more then one chapter today. Enjoy!**

**~Jade~**

**~ Chapter 4 ~**

"Here you are Mr. Kinkade." The extremely hot blonde nurse said as she served Dean his food.

Dean slowly grinned at her. "Why thank you so very much, Miss…?"

"Abigail," she said with a flirting smile. "You may call me Abigail."

"Abigail," he said slowly. "Hmm, I like it."

Isabel walked into the room as Dean flirted with the nurse and tried not to laugh.

"Well I see you're feeling better."

Abigail turned to look at Isabel and frowned. Dean started to give her a glare but stopped. He looked between the two young women and realized something very shocking… Abigail paled in caparison to Isabel! The extremely gorgeous blonde that was flirting with him was nothing compared to the way Isabel looked in her clean jeans that had rips at the knees, with a black tank top, and a white pull over her shirt. Not to mention, she had taken a shower and her brunette hair was still wet and looked almost like chocolate, hanging around her face.

"If you need… anything," Abigail said with a sexy little pout that normal would have made Dean go crazy, "just let me know, Mr. Kinkade."

He plastered on a fake interested grin and nodded. "Sure thing, Abigail."

With that, and one final frown to Isabel, Abigail left in a huff. Isabel closed the door and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked.

Isabel walked over with a grin. "Uh, well, what did that girl think? That she would just do you here in the hospital bed with your father and brother sleeping a few feet away?"

"Don't see what's funny about that."

"Well of course you wouldn't think either of them waking up and catching you playing Doctor with a Nurse would be funny. But to someone standing on the outside looking in, that would be really hilarious as you try to explain your way out of that one."

Dean smirked. "You are a freak, you know that?"

"I don't even wanna know which type of freak you are talking about, Winchester," she said holding up her hands, then she motioned to his family. "Have they woke up yet?"

"Yeah, Sam woke up to eat something. And Dad woke up about 10 minutes before that Nurse walked in, but fell back asleep."

"That's good. I assume he is feeling alright, other than the normal pains?"

Dean nodded his head watching as Isabel took her seat, her gaze on him before she went on. "Oh and about that Nurse, you might want to stay away from her."

Oh I do, do I? Why is that, he thought to himself with a slow grin forming. "Why's that? Jealous?"

"Oh yes Dean, I am just so totally and utterly jealous that you are drooling over a woman in a uniform and not me," she shook her head with a laugh. "No you want to stay away from her because she is married." Dean cocked an eyebrow and Isabel nodded. "She is. In fact a lot of the nurses on this floor are."

"None of the ones I have seen have a ring."

"That's because they take them off."

"Just to see me? That is a little insane if you ask me," Dean said, closing his eyes.

Isabel shrugged. "Suit yourself Dean, but I am telling you, the nurses are married and are taking their rings off when they come to see you."

Don't worry, since you and those jeans walked in, I won't be able to do anything at all with the nurses, he thought sadly to himself.

"Are you Isabel?" John's voice came from across the room.

Isabel turned her head towards him. She smiled some as she walked over to shake his hand.

"Yes sir, I am. Its pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you, for stopping to help my boys and me," John began, "but I just have to ask, who in the blue hell are you?"

Isabel couldn't help but grin at John for not beating around the bush.

"Isabel Berkeley at your service," she said with a slight bow.

"That's only your name, not who you are," John said staring at her. "Dean tells me you were looking for us?"

Isabel glanced at Dean, "Well, I guess I know you won't be good for keeping secrets."

Dean gives her a look as if to say, 'Wait, what did I do?'

John watched closely as Isabel gave Dean a slight smirking smile, before she turned back to him. There was something about her that he couldn't put his finger on. Normally, any woman that came within two feet of Dean were trying to get him to notice them, but not Isabel. As John watched her, he got the small idea that Isabel didn't care if Dean noticed her or not. It was almost strange…

"Who am I? Well, like I told Dean, there are just some things I cannot answer," Isabel said to John. "When the time is right, all the answers we all have will be answered. Till then, you're just going to have to trust me."

John shook his head. "No. I don't know you or anything about you. Sure you stopped to help us, but that doesn't mean anything about you really. You could be a good person or just trying to sneak some information."

"Like with the colt?"

John was good at masking his emotions, but Isabel caught the surprise in John's eyes. And Dean didn't even try to hide his surprise.

"I found it when I got most of the weapons out of the Impala."

"Most?" John asked.

Isabel nodded, "I couldn't get them all out, so I got the main ones you guys would go to prison for having."

"What about my car?"

She turned to look at Dean. "I had it taken to a nearby auto-shop. They are really good with classics and will treat it like a mother treats her baby."

"While that is all well and dandy, I want to know what you are planning to do, Isabel," John stated, giving a slight annoying look to Dean.

Dean looked bored again. "So how long before we get out of here?"

"Tomorrow morning," Bruce said as he walked in. "Hello, I am Bruce Warren, your Doctor."

Isabel smiled at Bruce, and then looked at the Winchesters. John and Dean both wore matching frowns. She bit her lip to hold back a laugh.

"I'm guessing you know who we are?"

"Yes, Mr. Winchester I do," Bruce said to John then motioned to Isabel. "She told me. Don't worry, I know how to keep things quiet and so does my staff."

Bruce walked over and began talking to John about his injuries. Isabel leaned against the wall with a sigh, man she was tired. Guess that kinda happens when you haven't slept in over 30 plus hours. She chuckled at that last part. Dean tried to listen to what John and Bruce were speaking about, but he couldn't help glancing at Isabel every other second.

She doesn't belong here, Dean thought.

Isabel turned her eyes to Dean and they stared silently at each other for a moment before Sam woke up.

"Sam, are you alright?" John asked.

"Never better," Sam winced.

Isabel poured all of them a glass of water. As she handed John's to him, he asked, "After we leave here we will need to stay at a motel. Where is the nearest one?"

"Don't worry about that," She said with a smile, helping Sam sit up. "I already got you guys a place to stay. It's at a little place called the 'Snoring Dragon'."

"The 'Snoring Dragon'?" Dean raised an eyebrow. "You want us to stay at a place called the 'Snoring Dragon'?"

Isabel crossed her arms with a smirk. "Seeing at I am paying for the room, Dean, I would think you would know that opening your trap right now might not be the best thing. And as far as the name goes, the owners' granddaughter named it when she was two. She is now six and very proud of the name."

Dean licked his lips and gave a nervous smile, before taking a drink of water. Isabel gave a curt nod and turned back to John. "It is the only place will any rooms left."

"I wonder why," Dean muttered.

Isabel glanced at Dean, and then said to Sam, "Hey Sam, I'll make you a wager. Ten bucks says Sarah has Dean wrapped around her finger in less than five minutes."

"You're on," Sam said with a grin.

Dean looked up at her in slight shock. "You said you never bet."

"True, but you see, I know Sarah and I know something about you Dean. And well, this is just too good to pass up."

John watched the bantering going back and forth. He was still surprised at how Isabel was around Dean. She didn't get tongue-tied; in fact, she put him in his place. Rarely did a girl do that without being a world class b!tch. But Isabel seemed to handle it fine from where John was standing.

"She is full of spirit, isn't she?" Bruce asked with pride shining in his voice.

Only John heard him speak, so he too replied quietly, "That she is."

"So don't worry so much. She is doing a lot to make sure you guys are being taking care of properly and without having to involve any outsiders."

John looked up at him with a distrustful look. Bruce shook his head and finished writing something down on his chart.

"I am not an outsider, John. I know what goes on out there, I have seen it before. So has Isabel," he started. "If you treat her with respect and show that you can treat others the same way, then there isn't anything Isabel won't tell you. Unless of course she is told not to tell you."

"And who would tell her not to?" John asked.

"Some things are better left unsaid." Bruce replied. "Besides, you have to trust Isabel and make sure she trusts you before any information can be swapped.

As much as John hated to admit it, Bruce was right. He nodded and then shook Bruce's hand. "Thank you, for all that you have done to help my boys and myself."

Bruce smiled, "Anytime. Isabel, you stay here tonight with them. I will be in at eight tomorrow morning and they can leave then."

"Yes sir."

"Good." Bruce smiled at her then nodded to the Winchesters. "Good night. See you all tomorrow."

They turned on the TV, but John and Sam soon fell back asleep. Dean looked from the TV to Isabel.

"What is it Dean?" she asked without looking over at him.

"Well I figured since you would be here all night with us that you would like a nice bed to sleep in."

Isabel turned to look at him with a slight smile. "Well isn't that very thoughtful of you. But tell me, Deany, just where is it?"

Dean grinned and motioned to his bed. "Why with me of course."

"Hmmm, why does that seem so un-tempting?" Isabel tapped her bottom lip with her index finger.

Damn, look at those full lips she has. Why does she have to touch them! He groaned in his mind. Why doesn't she just admit to wanting me and come over here so I can get at least a damn kiss.

"Oh that's right, you are in the bed too," she said sugar sweetly.

Dean sighed some and shrugged. "Hey well, I had to ask. Can't say I wasn't trying to be a gentleman."

"Yes I can," she said as she pulled the blanket a nurse gave her earlier around her some more. "Suggesting I share a hospital bed with you isn't gentlemanly. Giving up your hospital bed for me, now that would have made you a gentleman. Tough luck, Deany-boy, maybe next time."

He smirked and went to say something but she beat him to the punch. "Look Dean, we could do this all night I am sure. But I'm tired, you're tired, let's just get some sleep and we can badger each other some more tomorrow?"

"Couldn't you just be sweet to me like everyone else?"

"No fun in that."

"I'll remember that."

Isabel cocked an eyebrow. "You sure it won't slip your mind when another woman walks by?"

Again, Isabel, not since I saw you in those damn jeans, he shouted in his mind, but replied coolly, "Sure you ain't jealous?"

She smiled at him, brightly; so much that Dean glanced down for a minute before looking back up at her. She snuggled into the chair with her blanket and said with her smile still bright, "Good night Deany-boy. Hope tomorrow suits you better. And that you bring something to the table next time we start sparring."

Dean couldn't help but chuckle at her sassiness. Tomorrow should be very interesting…


	5. Chapter 5

**~Chapter 5~**

At eight on the dot, Bruce was back at the clinic checking them out. He gave them a once over, slipped some extra money to John and sent them on their way.

"Dean, don't worry about talking to Bruce," John said as he saw his oldest son try to get the Doctor's attention. "I already took care of that."

Dean nodded and they walked outside as Isabel helped Sam into the back seat of her car.

"Nice car," Sam said with a wince.

Isabel gave him a soft smile. "Thanks. Are you sure you are ok?"

Nodding, he leaned back against the seat. Isabel turned around just as Dean and John walked up to her.

"So where are we going?" Dean asked.

"I figured I would take you guys to the motel," Isabel replied looking at John to see what he thought.

John nodded. "That's fine."

"Can we find a place to eat first?" Sam asked from the back seat. "No offence, but the food in there sucked."

Dean grinned. "I have to second that idea."

Isabel shook her head with a laugh. "Why don't we check into the motel rooms and then I will go and get you all something to eat?"

"That works for me," Dean replied. "I'll drive."

"Uh, no you won't," Isabel said giving him a strange look. "What makes you think I am going to let you drive my car?"

"Because it is easier for you to get into the back seat then for me," Dean stated simply.

"No way are you driving me car, Dean. Forget it," she told him crossing her arms. "Sorry, but we don't know each other that well to be driving the other's car."

Dean gave her a WTF look. "Look Isabel, I have been driving longer then you and I can handle a car. So just give me the keys and get in the back seat."

"No."

"Would you two knock it off?" John gave them both a hard look. "Dean, this is her car, she is driving it. Now get in the back seat and shut up."

"Yes sir," Dean replied going into his soldier side.

Isabel bit her lips as Dean cast a look at her before slipping into the back seat. She pushed her chair back, then got in herself and pulled the seat up so Dean would have more room. John got in the passenger side. Isabel checked her mirrors, pulled out then headed down the road.

"So what are some good places to eat around here, Isabel?"

Isabel looked into her review mirror at Sam. "You are asking as though I live here."

"You don't?" Sam asked in genuine surprise.

Shaking her head, Isabel took a left at a stop sign. "Nope. If you are wondering how I know my way around here it is because I have been here so many times."

"Why is that?" Dean asked.

Isabel paused and then said shortly, "I use to live here… when I was a little girl."

John looked over at her. "When did you move?"

"A long time ago." She glanced at him and said in a slightly heated tone, "And I really don't feel up for talking about it."

John looked at her for a moment. If one of the boys had spoken to him like that, they would be in trouble. Part of him wanted to tell Isabel never to speak to him like that, but who was he to tell her that? He wasn't her father. Still though…

"I don't care too much for people speaking to me that way."

Isabel's eyes never left the road. "Sorry, but the whole reason why I moved sucks and I don't like getting into it. Particularly with people I just met."

"But you were looking for us," Sam pointed out.

"Yes Sam, I was looking for you all, but not to tell you my life story." She sighed. "Please, can we not talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" Dean piped up, "You haven't said anything at all. You were just talking in circles. And I think we have a right to know something 'bout you Isabel, seeing as you know about us."

Isabel looked at Dean in the mirror. "First you are trying to get me into the hospital bed with you and now you're trying to use some kinda mind trick to get me to tell you something about me? And yet, neither of them worked. I gotta admit, Dean, I am a little disappointed. Here I had these ideas and images all about you from what I knew and heard. And you ain't measuring up to any of them at all. It's almost a shame, really."

Dean gave her a smirk and looked out the window. Sam coughed, glancing at Dean, while John stared at Isabel.

Isabel ignored the silence in the car. She hated having to deny them the truth about her, but until they learned to trust her, this was the way it would have to be. Besides, she had yet to even been given the go ahead to tell them anything. She really didn't want to get into any trouble when it came to them.

Stealing a glance of Dean in the mirror, she thought to herself, it isn't a shame, Dean that you don't measure up to half of those stories all those women told me. You're not at all what I thought you would be. Just a little bruised from what I can see. And God willing, I can help you, as well as you family, heal from that.


	6. Chapter 6

**~Chapter 6~**

Isabel pulled up to cabin style motel. It didn't look like something that would be called a 'Snoring Dragon'. There were a few cars parked at different places in front of the motel. And in front of them was a huge sign in the window that said 'Main Office', with a small sleeping dragon made of wood below that. It had a porch around it with two wooden rocking chairs and some other chairs. As soon as Isabel stepped out of the car a little girl came running out of the door.

"Isabel!" she shouted.

Isabel laughed as she scooped up the pretty little blonde haired girl and spun her around. "Hello Sarah."

Sarah giggled and threw her arms tight around Isabel's neck, hugging her tightly. "You came back!"

"That I did."

Dean moved the seat to get out of the car and couldn't help the slight smile that came to his lips when he saw Isabel with Sarah.

"How long are you staying with us this time?" Sarah asked really fast. "Will you be able to take me to the swimming hole?"

As Isabel talked to Sarah, Dean helped Sam out of the car. John walked around to the driver side of the car and waited for Isabel. As Sarah kept talking about everything, Isabel motioned with her head for the guys to follow her. She walked up the steps and into the office.

"Sarah, where's your Grandpa?" Isabel asked when the little girl took a breath.

"He is in the back skinning fishes," she said with a grin.

Isabel smiled. "And your Grandma?"

"She is in the back going over things we need from the store," Sarah replied, pointing to a back room.

"Thank you darling," Isabel gave her a kiss on the head. "Mind running back there and getting her to come out here?"

Sarah nodded and wiggled out of her arms then ran off to the back.

"When did you want the five minutes to start?" Sam asked with a grin.

Isabel turned and smiled at him. "We got three and a half minutes left to go. Sarah hasn't seen Dean yet, give her a minute."

Dean shook his head and John smiled some. Sarah ran back to the room and skid to a stop when she saw Dean. She just stared up at him. Dean glanced down at her, and then back up. Isabel threw a grin at him.

"Isabel, welcome back," an elderly woman said as she walked out from the back room. "Am I to assume it will be another day or two stay?"

"Yes Mrs. Simon," Isabel said with a smile. "Maybe when I get a vacation I can come and stay a little longer."

Mrs. Simon walked over to Isabel and hugged. "I do hope so. I miss having you around here."

"I know," she said quietly.

"Are these the men you were telling me needed a room?" Mrs. Simon asked, smiling at the Winchesters.

"Yes Ma'am. This is John and his sons. Dean, he is the oldest and then Sam."

"How do you do?"

"Fine, thank you," John said as shook her hand.

"Well you're rooms are all ready, let me get your keys."

"Thank you, Mrs. Simon," Isabel replied.

"I'm going to go to the restroom," John told his boys. "Watch them."

John walked into the restroom. Isabel went over to the counter to wait on the keys from Mrs. Simon and Sam joined her. Sarah walked up to Dean and tilted her head back to look up at him. Dean tried not to look down at her, but he couldn't help it. When he looked back down, she smiled brightly at him.

"Hi, I'm Sarah. What's your name?"

"Dean."

"That's a neat name, Dean," Sarah said rocking on her heels. "What kind of jacket are you wearing?"

Dean tilted his head some watching her. "Its leather."

"Really?" she asked with excitement. "I have a pair of leather boots."

Dean nodded some. "That's cool."

Sarah giggled. "You're cute."

Now that wasn't something he expected to hear. Dean smiles some and scratched the back of his head before mumbling thanks. Isabel watched them with a smile forming on her lips.

"There is a minute left," Sam whispered to her. "How will we know when she has him around her finger?"

"Wait for it."

"Wanna come see my puppy, Dean?" Sarah asked with a smile.

"Uh…"

"Pretty please?" she gave a slight pout.

Dean sighed, then nodded with a smile. "Sure Sarah, I'll come and see your puppy."

"Great," Sarah exclaimed, taking Dean's hand and pulling him outside with her.

Isabel crossed her arms with a bright smile and looked at Sam, who looked slightly shocked.

"She did it… That little girl got Dean," Sam looked at Isabel and slowly smiled.

"I told ya she would, Sam. Sarah just has that way with people. Don't be surprised if when they walk back in here Dean is carrying her or giving her a piggy-back ride."

"That won't happen," Sam said as he handed Isabel a ten-dollar bill.

"Double or nothing?" she asked with an amusing smile.

Sam thought and shook his head. "No, that's ok. I'm good."

"Where did Dean go?" John asked with a slight frown as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Sarah wanted to show him her new puppy she just got for her birthday," Isabel said. "She is really proud of it and shows it off every chance she gets."

"Dean is looking at a puppy with a little girl?" John asked in surprise.

"Don't worry," Isabel told with a grin. "Sarah will keep Dean safe a bean. She likes him. She even said he was cute."

"Do you agree?" Sam asked suddenly.

Isabel looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Uh… sorry," Sam mumbled and looked away.

Mrs. Simon walked up to them., "Here you go. One room for all the men and one room for you, Isabel."

"Thank you Mrs. Simon," John said with a smile.

"You're welcome. And please, you all must join us for dinner tonight."

"Oh I don't think we could."

"Nonsense, you can and you will. Do you all like fish and chicken?" She asked.

Sam looked at John, who finally nodded his head. "If you insisted, Mrs. Simon. Yes, my boys and I do like both fish and chicken. But don't go to any trouble on our account."

"No trouble at all. Isabel and Sarah aren't ones to eat fish, so that means chicken for them and whoever else wants it. See you tonight at seven o'clock. Bye now."

They said goodbye and walked outside. When they did, they all came to a sudden stop, because sitting in a rocking chair was Dean with Sarah in his lap and the puppy between them.

"Isn't he sweet? My sister said I should name him Alec because of some guy she thinks is cute. But I don't know what to name him. Maybe Crush. What do you think, Dean?" Sarah asked looking up at him.

"I think Crush fits, what about Zeppelin?"

"That's a funny name. Where did you hear that?"

"Oh Sweety, Zeppelin is one of the greatest rock bands of all time," Dean explained with his signature grin.

"Zeppelin, Zeppelin," Sarah said a few times then gave Dean a matching grin to his. "I like it! You're finally named, little dude. Dean and I name you Zeppelin."

Dean laughed and shook his head as they petted the little puppy. Zeppelin barked and tried to lick Sarah in the face.

"I think he likes his name," Dean said.

"Of course he does, he just got named after one of the greatest rock bands of all time," Sam piped up.

Dean glanced over at them with a smirk. "Shut up."

Sarah gasped. "Dean, you're not supposed to say shut up. Grandma said it isn't nice."

"Yeah Dean," Isabel grinned at him and wagged her finger teasingly. "You're not supposed to say that, it isn't nice."

Dean smirked and rolled his eyes, while they walked away chuckling.


	7. Chapter 7

**~Chapter 7~**

"Ok, it is one now so we still have six hours before supper with the Simons. So if you guys want lunch there is a little deli about a mile or so up the road," Isabel said to John and Sam as they walked to their rooms. "And there is a Burger King across the street from it. And I think there might be a Subway and some pizza joint."

"I think I will take anything right about now," Sam said as his stomach growled.

John nodded. "I think some burgers would do us all just fine."

"I could go for a burger or two," Dean said as he walked up.

"Where is Sarah?" Sam asked with a grin. "She finally got bored with ya?"

Dean smirked. "Jealous that she wanted my help with naming her pup and not you, Sammy?"

"Something tells me they could go on for hours," Isabel said to John.

John nodded. "I say you take one and I take the other."

"I'll go with Isabel," Dean announced. "I wanna go and see what they are doing to my car."

"Wait, I have to be stuck in a car, alone," Isabel said and pointed to him, "with you? If you guys are trying to kill, please, please use something a little less painful."

"Just go, take him to see his car so he won't go insane, and then stop to get the burgers," Sam stated simply. "It will be quick, painless, and over before you know it."

Dean crossed his arms with a slight grin.

"Fine, but if I even feel one ounce of pain, I'm gonna hurt you Sam," Isabel said with a smile. "Right, after I finish with your brother."

Isabel turned, heading back to the car while Dean followed.

"Right after you finish with me?" he asked. "What are you planning on doing?"

"Well if I feel one ounce of pain I will be kicking your ass for it," She said with a slight smile, digging her keys out of her pocket.

Dean walked up fast and grabbed the keys from her.

"Hey!"

"I'm driving this time, Sweetheart," He gave her an amused smile.

"Like hell you are."

Dean just smirked and walked to the 'vette.

"Dean, this is my car. Would you let me drive your Impala?" Isabel ran up past him, blocking the driver door.

He tilted his head looking at her. "Well we aren't in that kinda situation, Isabel. Now move away from the door, you are acting like a child."

Isabel stared at him hard.

"You know by the time you give in it will be time to eat with the Simons."

"Ugh, if you weren't still puny I'd kick you in the shins right now," She huffed and then sighed. "You can drive the car under one condition."

"What's that?"

"If you even put one dent or scratch on this car, anything at all, I get your Impala," Isabel stated crossing her arm, leaning back against the car.

Dean's head comes down some as his eyebrows go up. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. My car for your car."

"No way, the price is too high."

Isabel held out her hand. "I believe you have something that is mine."

Dean glared as he handed her the keys and then walked around to the passenger side. Isabel smiled over the car at him as they opened the doors and Dean got in.

"Isabel, are you leaving?" Sarah asked from the porch.

"Yeah, Honey. But I'll be back, promise."

Sarah smiled and started waving to them. Dean looked from Sarah to Isabel as she slipped into the car. Isabel started the 'vette, pulled out of the parking lot and headed up the road.

"So… when did you get this?" Dean asked looking at her.

Isabel glanced at him, and then back at the road. "I got it for my sixteenth birthday. Had it ever since."

"Sixteenth, huh? Same as me." He nodded. "So that makes you what? About twenty-four?"

A smile played on her lips. "Do I look only three years younger than you?"

"Ouch. Okay well, I know you know my age. Is there anything about me you don't know?"

"I told you that you couldn't hide much these days with the internet around," Isabel replied.

Dean nodded some, looking out the window and then asked, "So you going to tell me how old you are?"

"And ruin all the fun I am having? Never."

"You know you're a real hard ass."

Isabel grins. "Sorry I am not bending over backwards to get you into bed, Dean. I'll give that a go around next time… That is, if I feel like it."

"Can't ya just be nice to me?"

"I think you have enough women being nice to you," she looked over at him. "Including a Miss. Sarah Simons, who may I remind you named that motel back there that you criticized the name of. And I won't go into the whole deal about her getting you wrapped around her finger, only because I don't want to embarrass you anymore. Oh and twenty-one."

"You think I have enough? What's that any business of yours? And I can't help it if they like me. As far as Sarah goes… wait, what? What's twenty-one?"

"My age. I'm twenty-one. You really need to learn to pay better attention to what I say Dean and not stare at my assets all the time."

"I wasn't staring at your assets," he growled low.

Isabel smiled. "If you say so."

"How much longer before we get to the Burger King?"

"Oh we passed that a minute ago," she replied glancing at him. "You didn't see it?"

Dean shook his head. "No. Why didn't you stop?"

"Uh… didn't you say you wanted to see the Impala? It makes more sense to get the food after we check on the car. At least to me it would, but then again, I'm just a woman and must not know too much about cars, right?" she teased.

"You're like a whip aren't you?" he questioned. "Just hear one thing and bam; there it is coming out of your mouth again. I don't know anyone else other then myself that usually does that. And no one but you has been able to stomp me."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should, that is how I meant it."

"So first comes the sexy, seductive, suave Dean who tries to get the woman into the bed as fast as he can. Then when that doesn't work, you go all sweet and nice? And of course the smart-ass is thrown in there."

"Oh no, I'm usually sweet and nice. Smart-ass too, I'll give you that one." Dean leaned over to whisper in her ear, "And I'm always, always sexy and seductive. Just can't help that."

Isabel smirked. "You might not, but I can. Now get back to your side of the car before I put you there myself."

Dean's plump lips lightly brushed against Isabel's ear and she hit him in his shoulder with the palm of her hand.

"Ouch."

"I said back, Winchester." Isabel glanced at him. "You want some hanky panky, get it on your own time without me."

"Oh yes Ma'am," Dean said throwing her a salute before laughing.

She rolled her eyes and turned to pull into the garage parking lot.


	8. Chapter 8

**~Chapter 8~**

As they walked up to the garage, they caught sight of a few men were working on the Impala.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked as he tried not to freak out about his car.

A gray haired man glanced up. "Well boy, we are fixing this Chevy."

"Relax Dean," Isabel said, her hand patted his shoulder. "Mitch here has the best garage in town. He can fix anything."

Dean just looked at her.

"I take it you are the owner?" Mitch asked while he wiped his hands off with a grease rag.

"Yeah."

"Well she is a beauty," Mitch started. "But you got some rust spots on the roof and body. You do know you need to fix those right away, right?"

Dean hid a sigh and nodded.

"Mitch, we just came to see the progress of the car. You can give him lectures about taking care of it later," Isabel replied.

"But I'm just saying,"

"I know, but the dude was just in an accident, he thought his car was done for. I mean come on, cut the guy some slack. You remember what it was like to crash your first car, dontcha?" Isabel asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

"You know I can stand up for myself," Dean announced.

Isabel glanced at him. "Really? Well I figured with you being puny and what not that you wouldn't be able to handle it. I mean you still have yet to bring anything to the table were I'm concerned. But if you have a problem with a woman sticking up for you, then by all means handle it yourself."

The guys in the back started to laugh, but shut up when they caught the death flare from Dean.

"Right. Well the car will be fixed in about three to four days," Mitch told them.

"Thanks Mitch," Isabel said.

She turned to leave and grabbed Dean's arm, pulling him back to the 'vette.

"Wait I wanna see what they are doing to my car."

"We don't have time right now Dean," she told him. "We gotta pick up some food. Come on."

Dean got into the car with her. "You know you're real bossy."

"Seems to work on your," she said flashing him a smile.

Dean couldn't help but smile back. Isabel kept smiling as she headed back to the Burger King.

"So… how old where when you moved from here?"

He noticed Isabel's grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"Why do you want to know that?" she asked as calmly as she could.

"Just wondering."

"Well don't."

"Isabel, you want me to trust you with my family. To do that you are gonna have to trust me."

"Look Dean, that isn't an easy thing to do."

"Try."

Isabel bit her lip. It wasn't really that she didn't trust Dean. Fact was she did. She knew he was a good man and was willing to do anything to protect the people he cared about. It was the fact she didn't know what would be all right to tell him. Isabel knew he would tell his dad and Sam.

She sighed and replied, "I was seven almost eight."

"Why did you move?"

"I knew that was coming."

"And the answer?"

"Too many memories," Isabel told him and then held up her hand. "Please Dean, I really don't want to go down that road. It isn't a good trip."

Dean stared at her as they pulled up into the Burger King Drive-thru.

"What happened to you?" Dean asked softly.

Isabel looked at him and replied, "You'll find out soon enough."

After they bought some food for everyone they headed back to the motel. They didn't speak on the way back, each lost in their own thoughts. Dean trying to figure out what little Isabel told him and why he was attracted to her, while Isabel thought about why he had kissed her ear. Well it wasn't really a kiss… but she would admit, to herself anyways, that she did kinda like it… sorta.

But why did he do it, Isabel wondered to herself. Ok, I admit that little thing with his lips was… interesting. Man, he has some soft lips. Even from that little caress I can tell that. Okay, getting a little carried away. I'll even give him his looks and I can tell he has a good heart. Ugh, I can't worry about this right now. I have a job to do and I can't let Dean's Casanova nature screw with my mind.

Isabel glanced at Dean when he looked out the window.

Even if he is one of the hottest guys I have ever seen…

She looked back at the road and licked her lips absentmindedly. Dean noticed and looked away.

Why does she have to do that, he thought. It's bad enough she pushed me away, but does she have to tease me like that? Damn, I just want to kiss her… well, I want more, but I would settle for a kiss at least!

Isabel pulled up into the parking lot of the motel and drove down to where their rooms were before parking. They got out, taking the food with them. Sam walked out of the room as soon as he heard the car. He held the door open as Dean walked up.

"I will catch you guys later," Isabel said.

"Not joining us?" Sam asked, as him and Dean looked at her.

"Naw, been stuck with that one for almost 45 minutes, and I can only handle so much torture for so long," she said with a grin.

"If ya want torture Baby, I can sure give it to ya," Dean replied with a seductive smirk.

"Woo," Isabel fanned herself. "How will I ever sleep tonight with that on my mind?"

Dean watched her as she walked to her room and unlocked it.

"I don't know how you will sleep, but I know how to help you from being uh… bored."

Sam rolled his eyes as he took the food and went into the room where John was.

Isabel smiled at him. "Now Dean, I told you if you wanted some hanky panky you would have to do that without me."

"So does that mean I can do other stuff with you?"

"Only in your dreams," she said with a laugh.

"Mmhmm, yep I'll be having some fun tonight."

"Just don't be surprised if you get knocked on your booty."

"You really have a thing for my ass, don't you?" Dean asked with his signature grin.

Isabel shook her head. "See you later Deany-boy."

"I'm gonna have to learn you that I'm no boy."

"You can only teach someone something if they are willing to learn it," Isabel said with a grin that matched Dean's. "And _Baby_, I ain't willing to learn."

With that Isabel walked into her room and closed the door, leaving Dean with a slight smile on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Thanks to Snn7b and Insanity for the reviews! Also really excited to see this story has five followers now. WOOT! Alrighty guys, sorry for not posting last week, I was stuck on a nine day stretch at work, then got sick. Neither were very fun, obviously. LOL. Anyways, here is chapter 9 and I'm going to be posting some more today as well. Enjoy! ~Jade~**

**~Chapter 9~**

~ With the Winchesters ~

Dean walked into the room, closing the door behind him. Sam sat at the table with John, eating a burger and looking at something on the laptop.

"Okay, so did you find out anything about her?" Sam asked as Dean took a seat across from him.

Dean took a bite of food before answering, "Just that she was about 8 when she moved from this place. And that whatever made her move was something really hard on her. It freaks her out to think about it."

"She told you that?" John asked.

"No sir," he replied, "I could tell from her body language. She did however tell me that whatever happened to her I would found out soon enough. I don't know if she meant all of us or just me directly."

John nodded slowly and glanced at Sam. Dean took another bite of his burger when he caught the glance John sent Sam.

"What?" he asked with a mouth full of food.

"I went to do some research on our dear little Isabel," Sam began, "And guess what I found?"

"What?"

"Nothing. No birth certificate, no family, and no record of her ever living in this town. Nothing at all that states there is an Isabel Berkeley alive on this earth."

Dean took a drink of his soda, "I guess you can't find everything on the Internet. So you think she is some kind of being or creature?"

Sam shook his head. Dean looked at his father.

"What do you think she is up to?"

"I don't know, Dean," John started, "but I want to know what she is hiding and I want to know fast."

"Just have Dean sneak into her room. I'm sure he can squeeze it out of her," Sam said with a grin.

Dean smirked. "Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful."

Sam laughed. "Believe me, I don't."

John watched as his sons bantered before getting up and walking to the window. He still felt like crap and was ticked at both Dean and Sam. Ticked at Dean for wasting a damn bullet and ticked that Sam hadn't killed him when he had that damn demon trapped inside of him. That was the most important thing, getting rid of that evil thing that had taken Mary away from them. He stared out the window remembering that night that Mary died. Apart of him had died that night to…

"Dad?"

John turned to look at his oldest son. "Yeah?"

"Sam asked how you want us to get the information out of Isabel," Dean said raising an eyebrow at his father.

John thought for a moment and then shrugged. "Do whatever it takes. Try to see if you can get her to slip up and then talk her into giving the rest of the information. I want to know what she has to hide from us that is so damn important. And why she was looking for us."

"Yes sir," Dean replied as Sam started typing away on the laptop.

"Dean,"

"Sir?"

"If you ever waste another bullet again, I will tear you a new one," John stated sharply. "Didn't I tell you that those where the only bullets left to the colt? Now we are down to one and what happens when that bullet is done? Don't do it again. You understand me?"

Dean looked at him confused before nodding and replying with his normal yes sir. Sam glanced at John in the same manner.

"And you," John started at Sam, "why the hell didn't you shoot?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"The most important thing in this family has been what?" John asked as he raised his voice. "To kill that damn demon!"

Sam jumped up. "Killing the demon is one thing Dad, killing you is another!"

"I don't matter. What matters is stopping that demon from killing more people. If I had to die to kill it, then so be it!"

"Dad, Sam, calm down," Dean said as he stood up and moved between them. "We don't need this right now. We gotta keep our heads clear if we are going to figure out Isabel."

John looked at Dean, then Sam, then back to Dean. "Don't either of you disobey an order ever again. Do you understand me?"

"We are not mindless soldiers Dad," Sam hissed, "You can't make us do everything the way you want."

John stared at Sam for a moment. Dean tossed Sam a look that read 'Shut up!'. Sam just looked at John with a brooding expression. John turned and went into the back room, slamming the door behind him.

"Well, that went well," Dean muttered and sat down at the table, putting his head in his hands.

"Can he be a bigger jerk?" Sam questioned out loud and sat down. "He is getting all ticked that I didn't kill him. He wanted one of his own sons to kill him."

"Yeah Sam, got that part, remember I was there?"

"Sorry."

Dean took a shaky breath. "I'm uh… I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Hey you ok?" Sam asked.

"Fine," Dean managed a smile. "I'm just fine."

Sam watched as Dean grabbed the rest of his burger and headed out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**~Chapter 10~**

~ With Isabel ~

Isabel closed and locked her door. She went to the table and set down her food when her cell phone rang. She checked to see who was calling and smiled.

"Hello?"

"Isabel?" a man's voice on the other end of the phone said.

"Nope, Marilyn Monroe," she replied.

"You know that was so funny I forgot to laugh."

"I'm sure you did. What's up?"

"I called to check your status. You haven't check in a few days," the man stated. "Have you found the Winchesters yet or still looking?"

Isabel sat down with a smile, "I found them. I would have called sooner but they were in an accident with their Impala so I was running around like a chicken with my head cut off trying to get everything taken care of so no one got caught."

"Are they all right?"

"Their fine. Suspicions of me, like you warned me they would be."

"Has that Dean tried to put the moves on you yet?" the man asked with a slightly harsh tone.

"Yes."

"If he touches you, I will kill him."

"Whoa, whoa, chill. There is more to Dean that meets the eye. Plus, all the women I talked to about him told me what to expect from him. They also told me he never forced them to do anything. They were just as willing as he was. So before you go all 'I'm gonna kill him', you need to stop and remember what the man went through. We all handle things that happen to us in different ways. Dean's way is to kill demons and all sorts of things that try to kill people and then go and find a blonde to spend the night with. And if I remember correctly, you were doing something like that not too long ago."

"Isabel," the voice said in a warning.

"Don't start with the warning tone. I didn't say it was right, but I am saying don't you go judging Dean for, what did you call it? Oh right, 'having some harmless fun', when you did it too."

"You know you are sticking up for him a lot."

"You haven't started messing with Sam yet."

"I think I will save that for later." The man paused. "Are you doing alright with being there?"

Isabel took a deep breath and a drink of her soda. "Yeah, though the Winchesters want to know about me and stuff. They keep pushing on the door about who I am and stuff. I don't really wanna tell them about what happened here."

"You're not going to either. Not yet," he began.

"What am I allowed to tell them?" Isabel questioned. "Dean made a very good point today when he wanted to know what happened to me when I was little. He said that if I wanted them to trust me, I would have to trust them with my story, especially since I know all about them." She took a bite of her lunch.

"Do you trust them?"

"I was told that they were some of the best people to trust," she began. "And yeah, I do. I can see it in their eyes. I can tell when they speak. They have trust written all over them. But they don't trust so easily."

"Can you blame them, Izzy?"

"Not really." Isabel looked up from her food as she heard shouting.

"What is that?"

"You can hear that?" Isabel asked in shock.

"Yeah, it's kinda hard not to. Who is that?" the man asked.

"The Winchesters," she said quietly, hearing small bits of what was being said. "Oh man."

"What?"

"It seems that the demon was in John and Sam was about to kill him, but he couldn't. So John is upset that Sam didn't kill him and also upset that Dean wasted one of the bullets from the colt."

"They do have the colt?"

Isabel smirked. "You just missed the whole point that John wanted his youngest son to kill him and that he is upset for his oldest son for wasting a little bullet."

"I know that is all bad, Isabel, but John thinks those are the only bullets for the colt."

"That is true, but still. How can a man get that upset with his own children? Does he really believe they could live with their selves knowing they were part of their father's death?"

The man sighed. "I know it is confusing Isabel, but just handle it as best as you can. Be there for them, they are gonna need it. Don't tell them why you left the town or about there being more bullets for the colt. Tell them that you moved to a small town outside of Nashville and grew up on a farm there. Tell them only the basic facts, nothing more. Don't let them try to trick you into giving more information then you need to. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"That's my girl. Be save Izzy."

"I'll try."

"Goodbye."

Isabel hung the phone with a sigh. As she looked at her food, she realized she wasn't hungry anymore. She heard the door to the Winchesters' room open and close. Getting up, she walked to the window and looked out, watching as Dean walked down the path a bit. Biting her lip, she debated about going after him. He might want to be left alone after a fight like that. But then again, maybe he needed someone to talk to…

After battling with herself for only a moment, Isabel pulled her shoes on and headed out the door after Dean.


	11. Chapter 11

**~Chapter 11~**

Dean walked down the path slowly, munching on the rest of his burger. He kept trying not to think about the disappointed look on his father's face. But it was hard not to. He screwed up, again and now would have to hear about it until something new came up for him to screw up. Forget the fact he has saved his brother's life, no, that didn't matter. What mattered, he wasted a bullet that could have been used to kill the demon.

Shaking his head to try and get rid of that thought, the ones that replaced it were worse. Lying on the floor and seeing Sammy standing over their Dad with the gun cocked. If he hadn't had nightmares before, that would be one way to get them started. How could his Dad demand something like that from Sammy? Didn't he care what that would do to Sam for the rest of his life? What it would do to him to have to watch his younger brother take his father's life just to kill some stupid demon?

Dean suddenly let out a loud growl and threw the rest of the burger into the woods.

"Are you alright?"

Dean spun around to see Isabel standing a few yards away from him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I uh… I kinda heard what happened back there," she said softly.

"You were eavesdropping?" Dean glared at her.

"No, no. I was eating and then I heard the shouting. It is kinda hard not to hear what is being said when people shout, Dean."

Dean shook his head. "Whatever."

He turned and began to walk again, his head down. Isabel hurried to catch up to him.

"Look, I know I haven't been very honest with you, Dean, but I can promise you that I won't betray you," she started. "If you want to talk about anything, I am willing to listen."

"Oh you're willing to listen to me?" Dean scoffed as he looked over his shoulder. "Gee thanks so much Isabel, I'll remember that next time I need pity."

Isabel came to a sudden stop. "I'm not trying to give you pity. I'm trying to be there for you."

"Well don't, I don't need anyone."

"Seems to me you need someone more than anyone else."

Dean turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? And what fact do you have to go on with that? Because you know my Mom was killed by some evil son of a b!tch demon? Because I saw it happen? Because my Dad is too screwed up to realize he just berated his youngest son for not killing him? So what facts do you have to go with your theory, Isabel? Come on, you are so good with words, let's hear them."

Isabel bit her lip as she listened to him. His words cut close to her heart and he didn't realize it.

"I guess you aren't as good with the words as I thought. Got to admit that I am disappointed Isabel," Dean mocked her. "Here I had this idea and image of you from what I have seen from you and now, you just can't measure up when you get put on the spot. Now that is a real shame."

Isabel took a deep breath and then said calmly, "I know about your mother and that you saw it happen. I just heard what your father wanted Sam to do and that he berated you for wasting some bullet. And I know that you need someone to be there for you… because I needed someone to be there for me."

Dean tilted his head watching her.

"You're not the only one who saw their mother die, Dean," she whispered as tears came to her eyes. "I know all about those pitiful looks people give you, the cheap 'sorry for your loss' words. Never does a bit of good. Why should it? They didn't lose someone or see them die in front of their own eyes. They didn't wish to have the memories ripped from their minds so they didn't have to wake up in cold sweats at night from seeing it in their nightmares."

Dean didn't know what to say. They just stared at each other for a moment, tears slipping down her cheeks. Dean looked away, that hit his heart good. He hadn't meant to make her upset or cry. He was just so angry at what his father had done that he took it out on her. And now look what happened. She was trying to just be a shoulder he could lean against for a moment and he threw it in her face to the point that she had to admit to not only knowing what he saw but also saw her own mother die. Gee, wasn't he just a swell guy.

"Isabel, I'm sorry," he said softly, finally looking back at her.

Isabel nodded and wipes the tears away. "And that is the first I would ever believe 'I'm sorry' when it comes to that situation, because I know you know what it's like."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I do. Is that why you moved?"

"Dean, I can't," Isabel shook her head, then covered her mouth and ran to a tree.

Dean hurried over to her as she leaned against the tree and vomited. He pulled her hair out of her way and wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her from falling down. Isabel's body shook and Dean gently stroked her back to keep her calm. Soon she was finished and slowly stood up.

"Thanks," she mumbled as she wiped her mouth off with her hand.

"No sweat," Dean said taking a step back to give her some room. "Listen Isabel, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. I… I know it's hard and I know I'm not making it easier when I keep asking. So when you are ready, tell me. Till then, don't worry about it."

Isabel slowly nodded.

"Here, let me help you back to your room," Dean said reaching for her.

Now, normally Isabel would have told him to back off, but it just didn't seem fitting. Not after what she had shared with him, plus he did just help her while she got sick. So she let him wrap an arm around her waist to help walk her to her room.

"Thanks Dean," She said with a slight smile as she walked into her room.

"Anytime."

Dean turned and walked to his room, while Isabel closed the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**~Chapter 12~**

"It is so nice to have company for dinner," Mrs. Simon exclaimed as they all sat around the dining table in the Simon's home.

Isabel smiled. "It is so nice to have a home cooked meal again."

"I would have to agree," Sam said to Mrs. Simon. "Burgers and pizza get old really fast."

"I'm sure it does," Mr. Simon said nodding, "but when you are on the road working, I guess you take what you can get, right?"

"Pretty much," John answered, "but there are a lot of good people out there still willing to share a meal with a stranger."

Sam nodded. "Yeah and this meal is great. What kind of fish is this again?"

"Catfish," Sarah replied making a face.

Dean smiled some and took a bite of chicken.

"I'm with you on that face, Sarah," Isabel spoke up. "Don't know why I never liked fish."

"You weren't fed enough as a young'en," Mr. Simon said with a firm nod. "You should have been eating more fish."

Isabel smiled. "I ate plenty of fish, Mr. Simon, just never liked it. I think it was the taste. It just was too… fishy."

"Yeah, its way to fishy Grandpa," Sarah announced.

"But you could eat fresh water fish," Mrs. Simon pointed out.

Isabel chewed on her corn bread and swallowed before answering. "I could eat fresh water fish over salt water fish, true, but I still never liked the taste. I mainly suffered through any dinner with fish."

"So how did people find out you didn't like fish if you suffered through it?" Dean asked.

Isabel turned to him, since they were sitting next to each other. "I finally told them I didn't like fish. I still had to eat it sometimes, but mostly everyone was good about having something else for me to eat. They didn't really wanna torture me."

Dean smirked and went on eating. They all continued to eat and talk. Soon they were finished and the men got up to into the living room.

"Um, Dean?"

Dean turned back. "Yes Mrs. Simon?"

She smiled at him. "Would you mind helping Isabel clear the table?"

"I can help you with that Grandma."

"No Sarah, you have to go take a bath."

"Sure, I can help," Dean said with a slight smile before he walked back to the table.

"Good, you two get started and I will take Sarah up to a bath," Mrs. Simon said as she took Sarah by the hand and heading upstairs.

Dean and Isabel cleared the table in silence. Dean would glance at her every now and then, sometimes she would smile, other times she just gathered the dishes. With both of them together the table was cleared quickly. As Isabel put the plates in the sink, Dean leaned against the counter watching her.

"Are you feeling okay?"

Isabel looked at him and nodded.

"You sure, cause you got hit really hard with sickness this afternoon. I just want to make sure you are ok."

She smirked and opened her mouth to say something when Dean put his hand up. "Save the smart ass remarks for later, Isabel, I'm trying to be nice here."

"That's a first," she teased.

Dean crossed his arms with a chuckle. "Gee thank you. But seriously, are you ok?"

Isabel took a deep breath and turned to him. "Yeah Dean, I'm fine. It's just, hard ya know? To remember what happened and sometimes I get sick when I think abo…" She stopped, turned to place her hands firmly on the counter and bowed her head she took a few deep breaths. Dean watched her and then nodded slowly.

"You get sick remembering what you saw. I'm sorry, I didn't think about that being the case. Forget I mentioned anything."

Nodding, Isabel grabbed her glass and drank the water-downed tea. Dean stared at her, noticed how her hair fell around her face and down her back. It was straight then went wavy, which was a very interesting combination, seeing as most women usually prefer one or the other. Didn't they have all sorts of curlers and stuff to take care of it? Shaking his head and rubbing his eyes, Dean looked away before Isabel caught him.

"So… if you don't mind my asking, what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Isabel asked.

Dean looked back at her. "My car won't be fixed for about four days, and I doubt you will be hanging around here."

"Well, ya see I will be. Since I have been looking for you guys, I'm not leaving yet."

"I wish you knew why you were looking for us," Dean muttered. "Could you at least tell me one thing?"

"Maybe," Isabel said with a smirk at hearing his mutter.

"Tell me who you are taking orders from?"

Isabel tilted her head and then shook it. "I'm sorry Dean but I can't. Not yet anyways."

Dean nodded some. "How long before you're allowed?"

"I don't know," she said softly, "Look, I know it is hard, but don't worry. Everything will be fine."

He just gave her a look and Isabel smiled at him.

"What if I give you a kiss?"

Dean's eyebrows rose. "For real?"

"For real," Isabel said with a chuckle. "Since you were so good to me in the woods, you deserve a reward."

"Oh goody," Dean said with fake excitement.

"Fine if you don't want the kiss."

"No I do."

Isabel chuckled and nodded, "Ok, close your eyes."

"What for?"

"Just do it or no kiss."

Dean sighed and shook his head slightly before closing his eyes. Isabel smiled and slowly walked over.

"No peeking."

"I won't."

She stood in front of him for a second and then leaned up, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Dean opened his eyes.

"Thanks," she said softly, walking past him to the living room.

Dean watched after her, touching his cheek where she had kissed him and growled low. "Tease."

Then he walked after her.


	13. Chapter 13

**~Chapter 13~**

She crept slowly along the bank of the lake near the 'Snoring Dragon'. Leaning against a tree she looked up into the only room with light on the second story of the Simon's house & a sick smile come across her face when she caught a glimpse of Sarah.

" How pretty," she whispered to herself, " You will be perfect little one."

She licked her lips & seemed to disappear in the blink of an eye…

~ Later That Night ~

" Thank you for dinner," Isabel said as the Winchester & she walked out of the Simon's home.

" You are more than welcome, Isabel," Mrs. Simon replied beaming, " And I am so glad you will be staying longer then you originally thought!"

" Yes, but not too much longer," Isabel explained, " Plus I have to do work as well."

" You work too hard," Mrs. Simon told her & leaned to whisper to her, " You should be out having fun, meeting a young man. Like Dean over there. Now he is a good man, I can tell. He'll treat you right & do well by you. And he is good looking to boot."

" Never mix business with pleasure, Mrs. Simon," Isabel whispered with a tiny smile, " Besides, I am going to have to work a lot with Dean. If things don't turn out well, then what?"

" Oh stuff & nonsense. If you want it to work out you will make it work."

Isabel just smiled & nodded, " Of course Mrs. Simon. But doesn't it take two people to work in a relationship & not one? Even if I was ready for a commitment doesn't mean Dean is & vice versa. Besides, I don't think I am ready for a commitment just yet."

Mrs. Simon shook her head at Isabel & then hugged her. Dean glanced at them & wondered why Mrs. Simon sent him a knowing smile. He raised an eyebrow when Mr. Simon put out his hand.

" Dean, you take care as well,"

Dean shook his hand, " You too sir."

After the goodbyes were finished, they walked to their rooms. John & Sam walked in first, while Dean hung back, watching Isabel unlock her door.

" What's up Dean?" She asked.

" I was just wondering what was up with that kiss in the kitchen." He stated simply.

Isabel glanced at him, tucking her hair behind her ear, " Just a thank you kiss, Dean. Nothing more."

" Just admit it, you want me," He said with a smirk.

" Dean, like I told you before," Isabel started, leaning against the door frame, " If I had wanted you, I wouldn't have waited this long to make my move."

" Why's that?"

Isabel shrugged some, " I'm alright with patience, but if I want something bad enough…"

" So much for patience being a virtue?" Dean interrupted her.

" Pretty much."

He slowly grinned, " I'll keep that in mind."

" Why is that?"

" Because I just gotta see how you get when you lose your patience. If you are this much fun with it, I can hold image the party we would be having without it."

" You mean like slamming against the wall, knock ya over the head, do a little tap dance kinda party?"

" I was thinking more along the lines of eyes rolling into the back of your head kinda party, but hey, whatever works for you," Dean said with a shrug & grinned, " Though I think if we go that route we should have a code word for when it gets to be too much for the other. How about Scruffy?"

" Scruffy?" Isabel raised an eyebrow.

" Would you prefer Cotton Candy?"

" That's two words."

" Eh, whatever, it's close enough." He said waving his hand at her.

Isabel smirked & shook her head, " You are a freak, you know that?"

Dean grinned proudly, " Why thank you. And you are a…. a…. well, something tells me I might get slapped if I continue with that statement."

" Yeah you just might," Isabel said with a 'yeah, sure' kinda look.

He nodded & gave that small little nervous smile he gives before looking back into her eyes. This was the first time he actually studied them. They looked almost yellow, but Dean could see the green there.

' Hazel,' He figured, ' Is that specks of orange? Now where did that come from?'

" Dean?"

" Yeah, Isabel?"

" You ok? You kinda zoned out there for a minute," she said with a grin, " Outer space more fun?"

" Yeah, it doesn't give off cheap one liners all the time," he answered matching her smile.

" Uh, gosh, you're worse than a woman!" Isabel laughed.

Dean shook his head, " Right… and you say I'm the freak. You call me a woman & are flirting with me, but I'm the freak."

" I think you better relearn what flirting means."

" Don't gotta. I can just watch you & learn all I need to know," he leaned against the wall some, tilting his head to the side, " Of course, I really don't have to learn. I was blessed to have that given to me as a gift."

" No wonder you always find a woman in a town."

" Ouch now that was cold."

Isabel smirked at him. Dean shrugged & watched her.

" Scruffy," Isabel said with a slight smile & waved at him, " Night."

" Well wait a minute," he walked to her door, leaning against the frame, " Don't I get to come & join you?"

" Do you wanna go back to the hospital? Because I can take you there without having to break out into a sweat." She stared crossing her arms.

He leaned down close to her, " Okay, alright. How about a good night kiss & we will move on from there?"

Isabel thought, & then replied, " I got a better idea. How about I smack you upside your head & go on from there? If you are lucky enough you might get that kiss in twenty years."

" Oh alright. Spoil sport," Dean said stepping back into his cocky stance.

Isabel shook her head & told him goodnight again, then closed the door. Dean stared at the door for a moment, then walked to his room & inside. He pulled off his jacket & shirt. He saw John in one bed & Sam in the other. Both were asleep. Which meant Dean was stuck on the couch with a single blanket.

" Please be a pull out," Dean groaned as he checked, " Yes."

He laid down & put his hands under his head, staring at the ceiling. Isabel was on his mind again & he couldn't help but wish to be over with her right now. He wanted her that was for sure. But why was the feeling this strong? Normally a pretty girl walked by, Dean was checking her out. But not since he met Isabel & yes she was beautiful, but not as gorgeous as that blonde nurse was… or was she?

Dean fell asleep with that question on his mind.


	14. Chapter 14

**~Chapter 14~**

Isabel walked over to the table and grabbed her backpack. As she sat down, she pulled out a red colored journal and opened it. She reread what she had wrote earlier that day, about telling Dean that she has witnessed her own mother's death. They wouldn't be happy when they read this, her report, that she gave away that little information. But she couldn't help it. The look in Dean's eyes as he lashed out at her made her remember what had happened to her.

Suddenly she had a memory and she squeezed her eyes shut.

_A 5-year-old Isabel is playing outside when she hears her mother call her inside to take a bath._

" But Mommy, I don't wanna take a bath," Isabel says as she run up to her Mom.

" I know Sweetie, but you got to," her Mom says with a enchanting smile, " Grandpa will be here soon and he can't wait to see you."

Isabel smiles then and hurries inside to the bathroom, but stops at a bedroom first and walks in. It has pale yellow windows with white trim and butterflies around it. Near the window is a crib. She walks over and steps up on the stool that had been places there for her. Isabel smiles down into the crib at the sleeping baby.

" Isabel?" Her mother whispers as she walks into the room, " What are you doing?"

" I'm watching Lily sleep," She whispers back, " Isn't my baby sister cute?"

" Yes sweetie, she is adorable."

Lily sighs in her sleep and their mom takes Isabel's hand, " Come on, bath time."

Isabel bit her lip as tears slipped down her cheek from the memory. But then the memory gets chopping and goes in pictures. In her mind, Isabel hears her mom screaming, she sees someone or something in black, she takes Lily and tries to get her mom to follow them.

Her eyes open suddenly and she took a shaky breath. Taking a few deep breath to calm her nervous, Isabel sighed as she wrote some more about John always keeping an eye on her, Sam so carefully trying to get information out of her, and Dean who seemed to want more then information.

" Typical," She said with a slight smile.

She stopped writing about Dean and reached into her pack, pulling out a picture. She stared at it for a while, and then laid it down beside her journal. It is a picture of Dean and Sam on one of their hunts a few weeks ago. She had found them, but hadn't made a move to contact them, figuring it would be better to wait till she had found all three. She got in trouble for that move, but it worked out in the end. She snapped this picture of them standing on either side of the car. Sam's back was more to her, but she got a good shot of the side of his face, while she got Dean head on.

" Maybe I will be able to get you and your family better in the morning," she whispered to the picture before slipping it in her journal and putting it back in the pack.

Isabel got up and went to check the lock on the door. It was secured and then she got ready for bed. As she lay there, thinking about all that had happened the one thing that kept coming back to her mind was the feeling of Dean's lips on her ear. She wasn't really romantic or anything like that, but it did send shivers down her spine.

' But then again, that's just was Dean does, right?' She thought to herself, ' Finds some girl to hook up with and have a little fun. Well, I don't have time to be one of them or anything else for that matter."

Pulling the covers over her shoulder and snuggling into the pillow, she went to sleep.

~~~~

She slowly climbed up the side of the Simon's house to Sarah's window. Peering in, she smiled at the sleeping girl.

" How sweet," She whispered, " Now, wake up my precious one. Wake up and don't scream."

Sarah slowly woke up and turned to the window. She rubbed her eyes and stared.

" Good, now come let me in."

Sarah got out of bed and walked to the window, she opened it and whispered, " Who are you?"

" I am Meriska."

" You look like a Princess," Sarah said with a slight smile.

Meriska smiled as she stepped into the room. She looked like a beautiful young woman, with long flowing blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and an innocent smile.

" Why thank you precious one."

" Why are you calling me that?"

" Oh because you are very precious to me," Meriska said, " I need your help."

Sarah looked up at her and waited.

" I am a Princess, Sarah, and I am dying. I need help to get stronger," She said, " You're help."

Sarah tilted her head as her eyes grew wide, " My help? But I'm just a little girl. I know, Grandma and Grandpa can help."

Meriska shook her head fast, " Oh no my precious, they cannot. Only you, I need the help of a little girl like you."

" Well, okay, I will do what I can to help you Meriska," Sarah answered with a smile.

" Good, very good," Meriska said as she stroked Sarah's cheek, " This won't hurt a bit Sarah, just relax."

Meriska picked Sarah up and laid her back on her bed. She moved her hands in the air over Sarah's little body.

" You're scaring me," Sarah whimpered as she watched Meriska's hand move above her.

" Silence," She hissed, " You will be quiet precious until I have taken what I want."

Sarah began to shake from fear and tried to scream out for help, but her voice was gone and then she passed out.

~~~~

Isabel tossed and turned in her bed from the nightmare she was having.

_Dean was standing next to her and pulled her close into his arms. But something caught their attention and they both pulled away from each other, going into defense stances. She heard Sarah crying out in pain and saw the something blur towards them. It started to attack them, before it grabbed Dean and pulled him against itself and kissed him. Isabel stood in shock before attack it, but it sent her flying backwards and then threw Dean down to the ground. As Isabel slowly got up she saw the thing had blue eyes and it hissed at her._

" She is mine, as you should have been mine. You won't save her," it said and then pointed at Dean, " And I will take him for the loss I had with you."

Isabel woke up in a cold sweat, panting. She sat up fast and looked around her room, seeing nothing. She glanced at the clock and saw it was only 3:42 in the morning. Slowly she lay back down, covering her face with her hands and sighed deeply. She wiped her face, then just stared at the ceiling until she fell back into a light sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**~Chapter 15~**

Isabel sat at the table writing down her nightmare in the journal. She frowned as she reread it.

' What the hell did it mean,' she wondered to herself, ' Why would that thing take Dean because it couldn't have me.'

Just then a loud banging came to the door. Isabel jumped up and ran over, opening it. There stood Dean panting with beads of sweat on his forehead.

" Come with me," He said grabbing Isabel's hand and pulling her out of the door.

" Dean, what are you doing? Let me go!" She shouted, trying to pull away.

Dean gave a sudden tug, which brought Isabel nose to nose with him, " Isabel, something happened to Sarah. Let's go!"

" Sarah?" Isabel's eyes grew wide as she remembered her nightmare, " Oh God, please no…"

Isabel pushed passed Dean and took off running toward the Simon's house. Dean followed after her. Outside of the house was a black car and a man in a suit was getting into it. He drove off as Isabel run up the steps into the house. John stood with Sam and Mr. Simon, while Mrs. Simon sat in a chair crying in the living room. Isabel came to a sudden stop and Dean crashed into her from behind. He caught his balance and grabbed her before she fell to the floor.

Shaking Dean off, Isabel asked with a shaky voice, " What happened to Sarah?"

Mr. Simon shook his head, " We don't know, Isabel. The strangest thing, I went to get her up for breakfast and she was pale with shallow breathing. She could hardly talk and was cool to the touch. The Doctor just left, he said that Sarah had lost blood. But he couldn't explain how."

John and Sam glanced at each other, while Dean listened carefully. Isabel licked her lips and nodded.

" The Doctor said that she should get some rest and we should keep a close eye on her," Mrs. Simon said in between sobs, " If she gets any worse, we are suppose to take her to the hospital."

Isabel walked over and hugged Mrs. Simon, " Don't worry, Sarah is a strong girl, she'll beat this."

" Oh I hope so."

" Can I see her?"

Mr. Simon nodded, " Yes, Hon, you can go up and see her. I think she would like that."

Isabel nodded and walked out of the living room with Dean right behind her.

" Isabel."

" What Dean?"

" Something isn't right here. People don't just lose blood for no reason."

Isabel walked up the stairs, " Yeah, I know that Dean. What's your point?"

" Something had to take it out of Sarah. I'd say a Vampire."

" If it was a Vampire, why didn't we hear about strange marks on her neck?" Isabel asked in a whisper, as she walked to Sarah's door.

Dean stopped in front of her and shrugged, " I don't know. Maybe the Vampire figure how to hide the marks."

Isabel sighed and rubbed her forehead, " Let's just not think right away it's something we deal with normally."

" Why do you say that?"

" Because I will have to kick this thing's ass way worse than I have ever kicked anything else's," Isabel replied.

" Because it messed with Sarah," Dean nodded some, " Yeah, same here."

Isabel smiled a bit, then took a deep breath and knocked on the door. They heard a meek 'Come in' from the other side. Slowly they walked in. Dean took a sharp breath in on seeing Sarah so weak and pale looking. Isabel bit into her lip to keep from crying and put on a smile.

" Hey Sarah," She said as she walked over and sat on the bed, " We heard you weren't feeling good and thought we would come say hi."

Sarah's pale lips pulled into a smile, " Thanks. Hi Dean."

" Hey Sarah," Dean said quietly, as he walked over to her window to sit at the chair for her desk.

" So," Isabel said with a smile, reaching out to brush Sarah's hair out of her face, " How you feeling, kiddo?"

" I'm really cold and tired," Sarah whispered, " And I can't talk very loud."

Isabel nodded, " Did you do anything yesterday, Sweetie? Like play somewhere new in the woods?"

" No. Why?"

" Because if you played somewhere new, there might have been germs there that are making you feel this way," Isabel explained, " And if there are, I can go there and test them to see what is making you sick, then find something to make you feel better."

Dean smiled a bit at them and then glanced as Sarah's desk. Normal little girl desk; some paper, pens, pencils, crayons, and stickers. Nothing surprising. Then he noticed some dirt on the edge of it near the window. He reached out and touched it. It was moist. Glancing at the floor, he saw some more of it, like someone had been standing next to the window. It wasn't much, but if you were looking for it, you would see it. He got up and knelt down to touch it as well.

' This is moist as well,' He thought standing back up.

" I only played around here," Sarah answered honestly.

Isabel nodded, then noticed Dean. He was staring at the closed window.

" What is it?" She asked, causing Sarah to look over as well.

" Sarah, do you usually leave your window unlock?" he asked.

" Only to open it, then I locked it back."

" Do you have your window open at night?"

Sarah shook her head, " No, Grandpa and Grandma never let me have the window open at night. It always stays locked."

Isabel got up and went over to stand next to Dean. She noticed Dean's face showed concerned and some understanding.

" Dean, what did you find?" She whispered low.

Dean glanced at her and then pointed to the dirt on the desk and floor. Isabel stared at it before turning to look at Sarah.

" Baby I need to check your neck, ok?"

" Why?"

" I think you might have gotten a bug bite and it could be making you sick," Isabel said as she carefully inspected Sarah's neck.

There was nothing there. No bite marks, no wounds. Nothing. Isabel frowned and stood back up, sending a glance to Dean.

" Sarah, I want you to look at me," he said.

She turned her gaze from Isabel to Dean.

" I want you to be completely honest with me alright?" Dean said as he walked over to kneel beside her, " Sarah was there someone in your room last night after your Grandparents went to bed?"

Sarah stared into his eyes. Dean almost swore he saw fear in them, but it passed to quickly for him to catch it.

" No, Dean, no one was here," Sarah said shaking her head slowly.

Dean sighed and nodded, before stroking her cheek lightly, " Alright. You get some rest, ok?"

" Ok."

Isabel leaned over and kissed her cheek. Then she walked with Dean outside.

" What do you think it is?" She asked.

" I don't know," Dean shook his head, " But it wasn't a Vampire. Let's go look at outside."

" Lead the way."

Isabel followed down the stairs, stopping only to get John and Sam. Then they headed outside to Sarah's window.


	16. Chapter 16

**~Chapter 16~**

" Stupid girl," Meriska spoke with a smirk as she watched Isabel searching the ground below Sarah's window, " Do you think I would be that dumb to leave a trail? Please."

She watched as John spoke to Mr. Simon, while Sam sat on the porch steps working on the laptop. Then Dean caught her sapphire eyes.

" Oh, who is this enchanting creature?" she wondered out loud as she watched Dean speak to Isabel, " My dear boy, she is not woman enough for you. Why are you wasting your time with her?"

Meriska studied them, seeing the flare between them and slowly smiled.

" Ah, so the boy has a crush on her and she has no idea what she feels for him," she clacked, " How very romantic… not. I will say though, he would be very much fun to play with. And it would torture her somewhat… Maybe I should give the boy a chance. After all… looks can be deceiving."

Laughing, Meriska stepped behind a tree and vanished.

~~~~

Isabel sighed as she looked at Dean, " Did Sam find anything on the net search?"

" No nothing that would explain something like this," Dean said to her, " But don't worry. He's good, he'll figure out what did this."

Isabel nodded and looked around. Glanced up at the window, then down at the ground.

" Whatever it was knows how to climb or can jump high."

" It would have to," Isabel replied, " There is no other way to get to that window unless you can do one of those things."

" This is one of those 'Here's yer sign' moments, isn't it?" Dean asked with a smirk.

" Yeah, pretty much," She answered with a smile.

Dean continued to smirk as he shook his head. Isabel walked to the side of the house and stared at the wall, looking for marks or anything.

" What if it could fly or levitate?" she asked suddenly, looking at Dean.

" Maybe. But what could levitate up to the second story of a house, get in, and then drain some blood from a little girl?" Dean asked.

Sam walked over in time to hear what he was saying, " I would say the only thing close to that would be a Vampire."

" But there were no marks on her neck, Einstein."

Sam shot Dean a look before speaking to Isabel, " Vampires can drink from almost any part of the body. So if there was no marks on her neck, maybe on her wrist or something."

" Good point, Sam. I can't believe I missed that," Isabel said rubbing her forehead.

" Are you ok?" Sam asked with concern.

Nodding her head as she answered, " Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just didn't sleep to well last night."

" Right, then having to deal with someone close to you being hurt."

" Right."

John walked over to them slowly. Dean glanced at his dad and saw him wince.

" What's wrong?"

" Just my leg hurting some from that shot," John replied.

" You should go sit down, John," Isabel spoke up, " Bruce said not to overdo it. And if we are going to solve whatever the hell did this to Sarah, we are going to need at the top of your game."

" And how would you know what the top of my game is, Isabel?"

" Let's not worry too much right now about what I know, alright?"

John crossed his arms, " You know I am really getting tired of wondering about you. It's time you told us who the hell you are and are working for."

" Dad," Dean said, " She's got a lot on her plate right now, ok? We'll deal with all the mess between all of us later. Let's work on helping Sarah."

Sam and Isabel looked between John and Dean. John stared a hole through Dean, but he didn't even flinch. Dean didn't know why, but he felt very rebellious suddenly. He crossed his arms and cocked his head to the side as he stared at John.

" Would you both excuse us for a minute?" John asked them, still looking at Dean.

" We don't have time for this," Isabel argued.

Sam grabbed her arm and shook his head, pulling her with him. Dean kept his eyes on John and waited for whatever was coming.

" You think this is some game?"

" No sir," Dean replied.

" Then why the hell are you telling me what to do?" John asked stepping up to Dean, " We don't know a think about that girl and you are telling me to deal with it later?"

" Yeah Dad I am," Dean started, " Seeing as we have a sick little girl up stairs, I kinda figured that she would take top priority over everything else. But then again, what do I know right? I always end up screwing things up in the end, right? So I guess you should just take Isabel, tying her to a chair and make her spill her guts out."

" Boy, I outta…"

" Outta what, Dad?" he shot at him, " Look, the way I see it, Isabel will tells what she can when she can. Hell, if she was Sam or I would you want her to tell what she knows? I doubt it. You'd want her to keep her secret for as long as she can. So why not for a change, you lighten up and start worrying about what hurt Sarah?"

John grabbed Dean by his denim shirt collar and pulled him nose-to-nose, " Don't talk to me like that, son."

Dean just stared at him. Finally John let him go, giving him a slight shove backwards. Taking a deep breath Dean watched as John walked past him. Turning his head, he watched as John walked into their room and sighed.

~With Sam and Isabel~

" Sam, we don't have time for them to fight," Isabel started as Sam pulled her to the porch.

" Let them say what they need to say and then we can get back to work."

" Let them say what they need to say?" she cocked her eyebrows and crossed her arms, " Oh you mean let John put your brother down while he just stands there and takes it?"

Sam looked up at her as he sat down in a chair with his laptop, " That's just Dean. He is very laid back kinda guy."

" And just taking what is given to him, right?"

" Look, I'm the one that fights with Dad, Dean's the one that listens." He said with a shrug.

" But why?"

" You know what happened to us right?"

" Yes, I do."

Sam nodded as Isabel took a sit next to him, " Dean has always tried to make it easier for Dad and me. Never thought about it too much, but he did. That's just Dean. Dad could yell at him from sun up to sun down and Dean wouldn't even flinch. I never saw him really get upset about it. Of course when we encountered that Shape-shifter back in Saint Louis, I learned that it did hurt Dean, the things that had happen. But he hides stuff well."

Isabel listened quietly and nodded.

" When Dean feels he is unfairly treated, he'll let you know. Until then, Dean will take whatever someone gives him until he can't take it anymore. Has Dad and Dean fought? Yeah, I've seen them. A lot of times when Dad and I fight and Dean steps in to stop us, he is grapping Dad, not me. They have a strange relationship, since everything happened and only they understand it really."

" I see."

" What are you two talking about?" Dean asked walking up the steps.

" Why the world revolves around the sun," Sam grinned.

" What is it with all the brainy conversations?" he asked leaning against the railing of the porch.

" You weren't around, so we thought we could have one."

Dean smirked at Sam, and then glanced at Isabel. She was staring down at the floor, deep in thought.

" Well I didn't find any tracks, so maybe whatever it is can fly," Dean stared, " So we have to get a ladder to look at Sarah's window from the outside. And Isabel wants to go skinny dipping with me tonight."

Isabel looked up with a smirk, " You wish, Casanova."

" Just making sure you are staying on your toes, Sweetheart," he replied with a charming grin.

" Tell me women don't really fall for this," Isabel said to Sam, with her thumb pointing at Dean.

" It's scary to say it is true," Sam replied with a grin, looking at some page, " Hey listen to this."

Dean walked over to them, as Isabel leaned over to look at the page. On the screen was a newspaper from a year ago about a young man who had died in his sleep.

" Daniel Thomas, died at 38, no children, cause of death was blood lose," Sam read, " Police have no idea how that could have happen because his body was perfectly fine. He is survived by his wife, Michelle, who was 34 at the time, who says that Daniel was a wonderful man and that their time as husband and wife was perfect. They should have expected something like this to happen after Daniel had gone to the Doctor two months before and found out that he had blood lose. But then of course, no one can tell what lies ahead for tomorrow."

" Interesting," Dean mumbled.

" That is beyond interesting," Isabel stated glancing up at him, " Because if this is the same thing that came after Sarah, it is going to kill her if we can't stop it."

" I know."

" Come on," Isabel said getting up, " Let's go see if we can find this Michelle."

" Right behind ya." Dean said, following after her.

" I'll stay here with Dad and see if we can't find something else," Sam called out to them, " Be careful you guys."

" Will do, Sam. Call us if you find out where she lives," Isabel waved as they got into her car and drove to the road.

Dean noticed a place across the road, " What's that?"

" A bar," Isabel said, " Not too bad a place."

" You've been there?" he asked in surprise.

Isabel smiled some, " Dean, I'm twenty-one, of course I have been there."

" I thought I knew you," he said in a mocking hurt voice.

Isabel couldn't help but laugh as she pulled out onto the road.


	17. Chapter 17

**~Chapter 17~**

Isabel sat in her car with her laptop on her lap searching through the police files for any information on Michelle Thomas.

"You know, you need to teach Sam how to do that," Dean piped up, "It would make getting the things we need a whole lot faster."

"While it might be faster, you still have to be extra careful," she replied with a smile, "Hacking into a government office doesn't look so good on report sheets."

Dean nodded glancing around the parking lot of the library Isabel had parked in.

"Hmmm, it seems Michelle use to live out on Bark Wood Road, but moved after her husband's death."

"Doesn't say where she moved too?"

"Not that can I find," Isabel said.

"Guess we should start asking around," he sighed rubbing his eyes.

"Call Sam first. See if he has any leads."

Nodding, Dean pulled out his cell and scrolled till he found Sam's number. As he held the phone to his ear, Isabel motioned to the screen.

"What is it?"

"Another death from two years ago. Lee Anderson, age 23, found dead in his bedroom from blood loss with no marks on the body to show the blood was taking out," Isabel told him, looking at him.

"Was he married?"

"Nope, he was a bachelor."

Dean frowned, "Does it say if he had a girlfriend?"

Isabel shook her head. Dean sighed and waited for Sam to answer his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sam, it's me," he spoke into the phone, "Have you found anything on this Michelle chick?"

"I found out that she moved from Bark Wood Road after Daniel's death, but I don't know where too."

"Isabel can't find out where either, so we are about to start asking around town," Dean explained, "Oh and see what you can find on a Lee Anderson, alright?"

"Lee Anderson? What's up with him?" Sam questioned.

"He was also found dead from loss of blood with no cause."

"I'm on it. Bye."

"Bye," Dean hung up his phone and put his hand over his mouth before looking at Isabel, "What the hell could be killing people by taking their blood without marking the bodies?"

"I have no idea, Dean," Isabel said shaking her head, "I have never heard of anything like this."

"Not even when you lived here?"

Isabel glanced at him and her eyes grew wide, "Oh man! Oh man, oh man!"

"What? What is it?!"

"Um," Isabel started to type away on her laptop, "I didn't think of it before, but now that you mentioned about me living here there was one, that I know of, strange death. I heard about it in the news. But I never found out what had happened to the person. I mean, why would I? I was only seven when I left."

"I thought you were eight?" Dean questioned.

Isabel looked over at him, "My birthday is in November, so I was seven going on eight. Like I am twenty-one going on twenty-two."

Dean shook his head, "Okay, never mind about that. What's with the death?"

"Well, I remember everyone saying it was so weird, strange, and what not," Isabel explained, "And when kids heard stuff, they add to the story and make it into something it's not. So kids at school started to say a Vampire had killed that person."

Listening and watching her search through pages on the laptop, Dean nodded his head, "So you think they were right and this is a Vampire?"

"No, I don't think this is a Vampire," Isabel answered, "Bingo, just as I thought."

"What?"

"The death that happened when I was living here was the same as Daniel's and Lee's. The man, Kevin, died from blood loss with no marks on his body," she looked at him, "But of course kids would take the story and make it into a Vampire nightmare."

Dean nodded some, "Okay, so for the past fourteen years this thing has been going after men. Why? And why did it go after Sarah all of a sudden?"

Isabel closed her laptop, "I don't know. But we need to find Michelle and figure it out fast."

"Agreed."

They climbed out of the car and headed into the library.


	18. Chapter 18

**~Chapter 18~**

"Isabel, how is a library going to help us find out where someone moved to?" Dean questioned quietly as they stood in the front of the main desk.

Isabel smiled at him, "The library isn't, but the Librarian just might."

"Don't see how," Dean muttered.

Shaking her head, Isabel stood patiently at the desk. Soon a teenager with black hair, brown eyes, and caramel skin, in a red tank top and black skirt walked up to them.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer, is there something I can help you with?" She asked more towards Dean with a flirting smile.

Isabel nodded with a smile, "Yes, I do believe you can. I was wondering if the Head Librarian was in working today."

"Miss. Rose? Yeah she is in her office. Hang on and I'll go get her for you." Jennifer said, walking around the desk.

As she walked past them, she purposely bumped into Dean. His arm went out to hers, to make sure she didn't fall.

"Oh excuse me, I am terrible sorry."

Shrugging it off and smiling at her, "It's alright. No harm done."

Jessica smiled slowly and continued walking, a slight sway to her hips. Isabel shook her head and smacked Dean on the arm.

"Hey, what was that for?" Dean asked with a frown.

"She is a teenager; keep your hands to yourself."

He crossed his arms with a smirk, "Right, like I couldn't tell she was about 16 and that equals jail-bait."

"Coulda fooled me," She remarked with a smirk of her own, "Besides, I can't have you flirting with her if my plan is going to work."

"You take the fun out of everything." He sighed.

Isabel chuckled softly as she pulled off a ring from her finger.

"What's that?"

"It's my diamond ring I got for my 16th birthday."

"Right… what are you doing with it?"

She smiled as she slipped it onto her wedding finger, "Making it seem like I'm married."

"To who?" Dean questioned.

Isabel licked her lips and raised an eyebrow. Dean's face fell and shook his head.

"No way."

"Come on, it will work, but you gotta pretend that we are married," She stated.

"Why?"

"Most people have a soft spot for Newlyweds. Now move your ring to your wedding finger," Isabel told him.

Obeying, Dean switched his ring over, "That girl, Jessica or Jennifer, whatever her name is, she saw the ring."

"No she didn't," Isabel moved to stand by his side, "she was too busy staring at your lips and then your ass to notice anything else."

"And how would you know that?"

"Because I was watching her… And she is staring at your bum right now as she walks with Miss. Rose."

Dean turned around just as Jennifer and an elderly woman with gray hair, a sparkle in her eyes, in a lavender sun dress walked up.

"Hello, I'm Miss. Rose, the Head Librarian. Jessica said you wanted to see me?"

Isabel smiled and took her hand to shake, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Isabel and this is Dean."

"Nice to meet you both. Are you both here looking for something in particular?"

"Well you see my wife and I were wondering if…"

"You two are married?" Jennifer asked in shock.

Nodding Isabel slipped an arm around Dean's waist, moving close to him and laying her head on his shoulder, "Yes we are. Well for a short while we have been."

Miss. Rose smiled bright at them, "Oh you two are Newlyweds."

Dean nodded, playing along as he wrapped his arm around Isabel's shoulders, "Yes Ma'am, we are. Only been married a month. You know everyone told me it was the worst mistake of my life and I just might have to agree. But hey, look at her, not like I could say no."

Isabel bit into her lip to keep from laughing and playfully swatted his stomach, moving away from him, "Well then I guess you don't want any more dessert after dinner."

"I'll be good." Dean replied quickly.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Jennifer quipped.

"Jennifer, that isn't polite," Miss. Rose scowled her, "Why don't you go and check on the children in story hour."

"Yes Miss. Rose," Jennifer pouted as she walked away.

Miss. Rose shook her head, and then smiled at Dean and Isabel, "Oh you two are adorable. You remind me of my Jake."

"You're husband?" Dean asked.

"No young man," she shook her head sadly, "He was my fiancé, he died in the war. We use to joke and tease like you two. Well not exactly like you both, but well, you know."

Isabel nodded slowly, "I'm sorry you lost him."

"It's all in the past now," Miss Rose waved it away, "Now, what can I do for you two?"

"Well we were wondering if you knew where someone by the name of Michelle," Dean started.

Isabel put her hand on his stomach to stop him and then looked at Miss. Rose, and spoke very softly, "Is there somewhere we can talk in private?"

"Yes, of course dear," she nodded and motioned to her office down the hall, "Right this way, please."

As they followed Miss. Rose, Dean whispered harshly to Isabel, "You are not telling her anything."

"I will tell her what I think she needs to know, while you will seat there like a good husband and support me," Isabel sent him a warning look.

Dean gave her a WTF kinda look.

"We aren't married."

"Shut up before she hears you."

Shaking his head, Dean noticed Jennifer was watching them and sent her a charming smile. Isabel rolled her eyes and pulled Dean into Miss. Rose's office.


	19. Chapter 19

**~Chapter 19~**

Miss. Rose took her seat as she watched them. Dean closed the door behind him, while Isabel took a seat on the couch, and then Dean joined her. He glanced at her and then Miss. Rose before giving a nervous smile.

"Now what is that you wanted to know about a… Michelle was it?"

Isabel nodded slowly and took a deep breath, glancing at Dean, "Well you see… I'm… I was adopted when I was a baby."

Miss. Rose nodded slowly and watched Isabel.

"And for the past 5 years I have been searching for my birth mother," Isabel explained, "And my adoptive parents told me, well you know, the whole mess about my mom being young, about fifteen or so when she had me and stuff. I was told her name is Michelle Thomas and that I was born at the hospital here. Other than that I don't know anymore."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Miss. Rose said softly, "I hope you don't hold anything against your mom. She was young, dear; taking care of a child would have been too hard for her. Giving you up was the best thing for you." She smiled at Dean, "And look, you have a handsome young man for a husband."

Isabel smiled bitter-sweetly and looked at her hands. Dean reached over and took her hand, stroking it slowly. Miss. Rose smiled as she watched them. Pulling her hand from Dean's, Isabel looked back up at Miss. Rose. Dean frowned and took her hand again, pulling her a closer to him, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Isabel gave him a quick glare. Dean just smiled at her softly and sympathetically.

"It's alright, Baby," He said, kissing her cheek lightly, "Just tell her what you found and why we are here."

Isabel gave a curt nodded and then went on to tell Miss Rose, "I did some research and found out that a Michelle Thomas use to live here. I didn't learn too much though, I'm not what you call computer savvy. And when we got here, we couldn't find anything about her other than that she lost her husband last year and that she moved from their home."

Miss. Rose nodded, "Yes, Michelle was married to Daniel. Thomas was her married name, not maiden though, dear. And she is too young to be your mother."

"She is?"

"Yes, you see she would have only been turning 33 this year and you are about what? Twenty-two or twenty-three?"

Isabel nodded.

"Um, I hope you don't mind my asking," Dean spoke up, "But what do you mean by would have only been turning?"

Miss. Rose looked to Dean, "Why, Michelle passed away. Shortly after she moved from her home on Bark Wood Road to her new house on Craven Street. It was so very sad; no one is for sure what happened. Some said it was faulty wiring in the house. It started a fire and Michelle wasn't able to escape. She was such a sweet girl and beautiful."

"Oh goodness," Isabel said putting her hand over her mouth and looking down.

Miss. Rose gave her a gently look, "It is very sad, but she wasn't you're mother, Isabel. Be thankful for that. Your mother is still out there and you will hopefully get to speak to her."

"Thank you," Isabel whispered softly.

"Come on, Baby, we have taken up enough of this woman's time," Dean spoke soothingly to Isabel, "Let's go."

They stood up and shook hands with Miss. Rose.

"I am truly sorry Isabel," she said, "I do hope you find your birth mom soon. But be thankful for this young man who is with you."

Isabel smiled, "Oh I am, Miss. Rose, very thankful."

Dean pulled her up tight against him, "And I make sure to keep her that way too."

"Good. And young man, you make sure to make her smile today," Miss. Rose spoke with a smile, "A true loving smile."

"Oh believe me, I will, just as soon as I get her back to the hote…"

Isabel stomped on Dean's foot. He gave a slight grunt and put on a smile for Miss. Rose.

"Thank you and don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Arm in arm, Dean and Isabel walked out of the office. Jennifer looked up from the desk and sent Isabel a glare. Trying not to laugh, Isabel leaned against Dean a bit more. He glanced down at her.

"We got eyes on us," She whispered.

"How about we kiss when we get outside? I'm sure that will make them believe we are really together."

Dean opened the door and Isabel walked outside. He reached out and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her up against him, her back to his chest.

"Dean let me go."

He leaned to her ear and whispered, "Now wifey, we have to be sweet to each other."

"Doesn't mean I have to kiss you my dear husband in public."

He turned her around in his arms; "It would make it more realistic."

"And us having a fight would be even better," Isabel said pushing out of his arms slightly rough, "And after finding about that the woman I was hoping was my mother is dead, I might not want comfort right now. So cut the crap and let's go."

She turned and headed down the parking lot to her car. Dean followed behind her, smiling slightly as he watched her walk.

"Stop staring at my assets, Dean!" She called over her shoulder as she unlocked the car door and got in.

Dean got in and replied, "I wasn't doing anything."

"Oh yes you were."

"Was not."

"Very nice come back, Winchester," Isabel said as she started the car, backing up and driving out of the parking lot.

"Where are we heading?"

"To Craven Street."


	20. Chapter 20

**~Chapter 20~**

Isabel stared at the yard with a house being built on it. She was leaning against her car and waiting for Dean to get back from talking to one of the workers. Glancing around the neighborhood, she remembered when she use to live in the town and how she would run the streets with her friends, getting into harmless trouble like any kid would.

Dean finished talking to the worker and turned to walk back to the car. As he did, he saw Isabel looking off in a daze.

"Hey Isabel?"

"What'd you find out Dean?"

"Still mad about the library, I see."

"Dean," Isabel said in a warning tone as they got into the car.

"Okay, okay. Don't get your panties in a wad." His eyes growing wide for a second as he spoke then went back normal, "Owner has nothing to do with Michelle. They are from England."

"Did any of the workers know what happened to Michelle?"

"Same as what Miss. Rose told us. Faulty wiring started the fire and Michelle wasn't able to get out," he answered, "They didn't find any of her remains."

Just then Dean's cell phone rang. Picking it up, he saw it was Sam calling.

"Yeah?"

"Hey Dean, you and Isabel need to head back here."

"Why what's wrong?"

"I found some interesting stuff on those three murders and on Michelle," Sam explained, "And Mr. Simon says he needs to speak with Isabel in person about something."

Dean glanced as Isabel, who looked back at him, "What?"

"Did he say what about?" Dean asked Sam.

"No," Sam said, "You think Mr. Simon is helping Isabel with her hiding?"

"I don't know. We'll be there in a bit."

"Alright, see ya when you get here." Sam said and hung up.

"What's wrong Dean?" Isabel asked.

"Sam said he found some stuff on the guys murdered and Michelle. He also said that Mr. Simon wanted to talk to you?"

Isabel put the car in drive with a slight frown, "Did he say what about?"

"No." He said watching her.

She looked at him, and then back at the road, "I have no idea what it is about Dean. And even if I did, doesn't mean you have a right to know."

Dean sighed some, nodding, "Right."

"I thought we had an understanding, Dean. When I can tell you, I will."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean it doesn't annoy the hell out of me."

Isabel rolled her eyes.

"Oh that was a mature move."

"Would you shut-up?" Isabel said looking at him, "I mean really, just shut up for two seconds, please."

Dean bobbed his around for a little while, as Isabel continued driving down the road.

Suddenly he said, "That was two seconds…"

~Back At The 'Snoring Dragon'~

Isabel parked the car in front of their rooms where Sam was waiting for them.

"Where's Dad?" Dean asked.

Sam grinned some, "He was in so much pain from the gun shot that Mrs. Simon made him take his pain meds. It causes drowsiness, so he is lying down."

"You're kidding me."

Sam opened the door some, revealing a snoring John Winchester. Dean shook his head in disbelieve while Isabel hide a chuckle. Sam closed the door and looked at them.

"So what did you find on the murders?" Dean asked.

Sam motioned them to the picnic table outside where he had the laptop set up. They walked over, Dean stood while Sam sat down on the bench and Isabel perched herself on top of it.

"You guys know that Michelle is dead right?"

"Yeah, burned in a house fire."

"Right," Sam nodded, "But I bet you didn't know that she was dating Lee Anderson."

Dean's eyebrows rose in interest, "Really?"

"And I thought I was good with a computer," Isabel said with a grin at Sam.

Sam looked up at her and smiled, nodding to Dean, "Yeah, she was dating him for a short time, only three months, before he died."

"Looks like Mrs. Robinson was getting busy with a college boy," Dean quipped.

"Yeah looks to be that way," Sam noted, "And there was two more men. A Clark Ledger and a Kevin Gloss."

"Gloss?"

"Kevin, he was killed when I was little," Isabel said looking at Sam.

"Yeah, fourteen years ago when you use to live here."

"She was dating him too?" Dean said with a shocked look.

"Kevin was her teacher in College and there was rumors that they were lovers, but nothing ever to make it a cold hard fact," Sam explained, "But after all I learned about Michelle, it wouldn't surprise me."

"And what about Clark?" Dean questioned.

"His death was ten years ago. Same thing as all the others, blood loss with no marks. He did date Michelle and they were in fact engaged."

"So how old where they?" Isabel asked.

Sam glanced up at her, "Kevin was like 47 when he died and Clark was 25."

"So there is nothing connecting the guys but Michelle," Dean said.

"And we can't ask her anything because she is dead," Isabel muttered.

"You know what I think?"

"What Dean?" she asked glancing over at him.

"I think there was some pissed off spirit that was after Michelle or something. So it killed everyone she was romantically involved with."

"That theory would be good but for on little flaw."

"What's that Sammy?"

Sam motioned back to the computer screen, "Well, a year after each of the guy's death, there was a death of a little girl."

Dean moved a step closer, "There was?"

Sam nodded as Isabel leaned in, "And how did they get connected and how many died?"

"Well, that's the strange thing," Sam said, "There have only been two deaths."

"But I thought you just said after each of the guy's death, a little girl died," Dean said looking at him.

"Right," Sam nodded and licked his lips, "But let me explain."

"I'm all ears, Sam," Isabel said.

"Glad to know someone is."

Dean smirked and popped Sam in the back of the head lightly.

"Hey don't hit your brother," Isabel said, "He is part of the brains of this outfit."

"And what am I? Chopped liver?"

"No, you're the brawns and I am the rest of the brains and beauty. So be quiet."

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed, looking at Sam.

"Right… well, the first little girl that died was Abigail Saunders who was eight. Then there was Samantha Perkins who was eleven," Sam started, "Abigail died a year after Clark, and Samantha died last year which was a year after Lee. And the same way with all the guys, they were drained of all their blood. Their parents and doctors made statements about how they looked and it is a match to what Sarah looks like."

"Oh God please no…"Isabel whimpered, putting her hand to her face.

Sam looked at her softly, "I'm sorry."

Isabel nodded some. Dean bite his lip and looked away. He didn't want to see her like that, what he wanted to do was pull her into his arms and just hold her. But he was pretty sure she would deck him for even thinking that…

"Okay, so Daniel died last year and Michelle. Now whatever did the killing has come for Sarah. But why is it doing that and why didn't it kill a little girl after Kevin?" Dean asked.

"Well, I think it probably tried to kill a little girl," Sam said, "It waits a year, so that tells me it either goes after the girls after studying them and finding something good about them it likes. Or, they are connected to the men somehow. But, within a year, people move. So I'm guessing that it had its little girl pegged and then she moved with her family. So it missed its chance to take her."

"But it made up for it by killing two other innocents," Isabel spat, "And now it is going after Sarah."

Dean put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed, "Hey, listen to me. Listen. We are going to find out what has been doing this, you understand me? We are going to find it and blow it's ass to kingdom come. For those guys that died, for those little girls, and for Sarah. You understand?"

Isabel swallowed hard as she nodded. She reached out and patted Dean's back, then Sam's arm.

"Thanks guys."

Sam and Dean nodded. Isabel took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Listen, I better go and see what Mr. Simon wanted. Sam, find out whatever might link those girls to the guys," Isabel said as she got off the table and turned back to them, "And keep me informed."

"You got it," Sam said with a slight smile, "Don't worry. We'll the bastard before we let it take Sarah."

Isabel smiled at the men before her. She knew their history like the back of her hand and they still surprised her with their kindness. Even if it did come of kinda harsh at times. It was still there and that meant something. She had seen them as boys and watched them grow up into strong, admirable men.

'Their father should appreciate that more,' She thought to herself.

"I'll catch you guys later."

They nodded and turned back to the laptop, while Isabel headed to the Simon's house.


	21. Chapter 21

**~Chapter 21~**

Isabel knocked on the front door before walking inside.

"Anyone home?" she called out softly.

Mrs. Simon walked out of the living room, "Isabel, dear, you look tired. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just been worried about Sarah. How is she doing?"

"She is alright, sleeping."

Isabel nodded some, "How are you doing?"

"I've been better."

Isabel hugged her. Mr. Simon walked down from the stairs and looked at them softly. Mrs. Simon and Isabel pulled away from each other.

"Hello Mr. Simon. Sam said you wanted to talk to me?"

He nodded, "Yes, let's go get a cup of coffee."

Isabel nodded and followed after him to the kitchen. She took a seat on the table, watching as he filled two cups of hot black coffee and then handed one to her.

"Do you know what did this to Sarah?"

"Always did love how you cut right to the chase," Isabel said took a sip of the coffee.

Mr. Simon smiled at her some, "Well, I know you, Isabel and I know what you fight against."

"Gotta start hiding my reports better," she joked, and then looked at him seriously, "No, I don't know what did this to Sarah yet. But we are working on it."

"Those Winchesters know about this stuff as well?"

Isabel nodded, "Yes sir."

"Are they good with this stuff? They won't screw it up and get my Granddaughter killed?"

"They know what they're doing," she said and the looked at him softly, "There is no guarantee that Sarah…"

"Don't say it."

"No matter what happens, I will get this thing. Whatever it is."

Mr. Simon nodded some, "I know you will Isabel."

"I think I should spend the night," she said to him, "This thing will come back and maybe I can smoke it when it does."

"You're going to use Sarah as bait?"

"No," Isabel shook her head, "Sarah is already in danger from this thing and it will come back for her. I want to be there to protect her from it."

"Alright," he said with a firm nod, "You can stay the night."

"Sam and Dean will want to help to. I figure one if will stay outside under Sarah's window, will two of us hide in the hall."

"What about John?"

"John will be doing no fighting," Mrs. Simon said as she walked in, "He is still injured and I won't allow him to fight."

"I guess that answers that question," Isabel said with a slight smile.

"I want to know what's going to happen to you, Isabel."

"With me, Mrs. Simon?"

"Yes, I don't like the idea of you staying in a room by yourself with all this going on," Mrs. Simon said.

"I've stayed by myself in rooms with other stuff," Isabel stated, "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Mrs. Simon sighed and looked to her husband. He smiled a bit.

"Honey, you know how Isabel is. She is a strong woman."

"And stubborn."

"Well that goes without saying," Isabel replied with a grin.

"Fine then, but if anything at all happens tonight, I want you to change rooms," Mrs. Simon said with a nod.

"Um… ok, but I will still be alone."

Just then Dean and Sam walked up to the kitchen door. Mr. Simon waved them in, as Mrs. Simon smiled at them. More importantly at Dean. He gave her a questioning look.

"Oh you won't be alone, Isabel," she said with a bright smile, "You will be staying with the Winchesters."

"What?!"Isabel, Dean, and Sam all shouted.

"Keep your voices down," Mr. Simon started, "Sarah is still sleeping."

"You would still be pretty much on your own if you were to stay here with us and I know you will want to do all your work and research," Mrs. Simon began to explain with a slight shrug, "So, if anything happens tonight, you are moving into the room with the Winchesters."

"Mrs. Simon, I don't think that is such a good idea," Sam started.

"Nonsense. I am looking out for Isabel's safety and you want to make sure she is safe, don't ya boy?"

Dean looked at Sam, "Of course we want to make sure she is safe. But she can take care of herself."

"For my own sanity then."

Isabel glanced at the boys and shook her head to tell them there was no use in them fighting Mrs. Simon. She would get her way, some way somehow.

"Alright," Dean finally said, "If something happens tonight, Isabel stays with us."

Sam frowns some, "Um, I hate to ask, but why are we saying if something happens tonight? Did something get planned?"

"Yes, we are going to do a stake out," Isabel stated standing up, "One outside Sarah's window, and the other two in the hall listening."

Nodding, Dean replied, "Sounds like a plan."

"Well, I'm going out with the boys to see whatever else we can find."

Mr. and Mrs. Simon nodded as they walked outside.

"Find anything?"

"No," Sam answered, "We were coming to ask what you wanted to do to protect Sarah."

"Now we find you already got it planned," Dean said as they walked towards their rooms, "And what is up with Mrs. Simon wanting you to stay in our room?"

"She gets worried about me."

"Why?" Sam asked.

Isabel nodded some, "Because she has known me since I was little and what happened to Sarah scares her into thinking something like that might happen to me. They know there is more to this world then what you see, Sam. Mrs. Simon doesn't want me hurt, so she figures if I'm with people, I'll be safe."

Sam nodded slowly and looked at Dean, who shrugged. They both where silently wishing to have something like what Isabel had with the Simons.

"Well, what should we do now?" Sam asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Isabel looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Dean replied, "Now, we get ready for tonight."


	22. Chapter 22

**~Chapter 22~**

~ Later That Night ~

Dean and Sam walked out of their room and knocked on Isabel's door. She opened it and motioned for them to come in. Dean glanced around the room for anything to tell him some more about her, but found nothing but a messy bed.

"Okay, I got everything we might need," Sam said, "I just hope one of these things works."

"Same here," Isabel as she slipped a pistol into the back of her pants, pulling her shirt to cover it.

"Thanks for keeping our stuff for us," Sam spoke.

"Where's the colt?" Dean asked suddenly.

"In the safe."

"What safe?"

"There is a safe in my car. No one can get into it but me," Isabel explained, "I was going to give it back to you guys this morning, but then Sarah…"

Her voice trailed off and she licked her lips.

"Well, we can't use it anyways," Sam stated, "Only one bullet left."

Dean nodded slowly.

"Right, one bullet," Isabel said softly, then a bit more firmly, "So it can stay there while we are in town. It will be safer there. Nothing can get to it."

"You put a protection charm on it or something?" Dean asked.

"No, I had a Preacher Bless it."

Dean and Sam raised an eyebrow. Isabel smiled at them and pulled the Cross necklace out for them to see.

"I'm a Christian," She explained, "And I don't use spells or charms to protect things because those things are in the end, useless. There is always some counter spell or charm to break what you did. But a Blessing, you can't just break a Blessing."

They nodded slowly and Isabel grabbed her small pack. They walked out of the room together and headed to the Simon's.

"So, who is staying outside?" Sam asked.

"I figured we could do shifts," Isabel said, "Like first I stay out, then Dean, and then you. Oh did you get a ladder to check her window?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, there was no scratches or anything. So it might have used a mind power to open the window and get in."

While Sam nodded, Dean shook his head, "No we are not doing shifts."

Glancing up at Dean, Isabel asked, "Why not?"

"Do you know what Mrs. Simon will do to us if we let you go outside alone?"

"Oh right, you do have a point there. But I'm not going to stay in the house while you two do shifts."

"Again, we aren't doing shifts," he said more firmly, "Sam you are outside, while Isabel and I take inside. If we do shifts, we are liable to miss whatever this thing is."

"Yeah you are right," Isabel said with a nod.

"Good it's settled. See ya later Sammy."

"Why do I get stuck outside?"

"Cause Sarah likes me," Dean said with a smirk.

"Boys, do you mind fighting later?"

"Sorry," they both replied.

~ A few hours later ~

While Sam hide in the bushes outside, Isabel and Dean sat in chairs right outside Sarah's room.

"I wonder how long it will be before freak show decides to show up," he muttered.

Isabel shook her head and peaked in the room at Sarah.

"Still sleeping?"

"Like an angel."

Dean sighed some and leaned back in the chair, stretching out his legs. One thing he did hate about stakeouts, the waiting. It could get so boring with nothing to do. His eyes slide to Isabel, and then back to the wall in front of him with a slight smirk.

' If I suggest making out, she is more than likely going to hang my ass from the ceiling,' he thought to himself, ' Still though, it might be worth it…'

Isabel pulled her blue jean jacket tighter around herself and yawned. She hated when she didn't get proper sleep, but with a job like this when did you ever get that much sleep? She rubbed her eyes and thought again about the dream she had the night before. What did it mean and was the thing in the dream what was really hurting Sarah? And if it was, why was it upset with her and why was it going to punish Dean because of her?

Just then movement was heard is Sarah's room. Dean and Isabel glanced at each other, and then Isabel looked into the room to see Sarah getting out of bed. She motioned with her finger for Dean to look. As he did, Sarah walked to the window, where a beautiful woman stood speaking. But neither of them could make out what was being said. Dean carefully got his shotgun filled with rock salt, while Isabel grabbed a water gun filled with Holy Water. As the woman got into Sarah's room, Dean held up his hand and started to count down from five. And in those few moments, they saw the woman put Sarah back into bed and began to move her hands in the air over Sarah's body.

Sarah whimpered, "You're scaring me again. I don't want to be sick anymore."

"Don't worry; I will soon make you all better."

Sarah began to shake and opened her mouth to scream, but Dean and Isabel watched her pass out. Then the woman smiled and leaned down towards Sarah's neck.

Then Dean and Isabel rushed into the room. The woman jumped away from Sarah with what looked to be her tongue outside her mouth. But it was strange; it looked like a needle with blood on it. She hissed at them. Isabel shot her with Holy Water and she screamed. Just as Dean was about to shoot her, she jumped out of the window.

They turned, ran downstairs, and out the front door. They heard what sounded like a struggle coming from the side of the house.

"Sam!" Dean shouted as the saw the woman fighting with Sam.

She was throwing punches left and right, while Sam was trying his hardest to block them. She finally hit him in his jaw and he went down. Then she turned towards them. Dean pulled Isabel to him, turning so she was more behind him and started shooting. The woman laughed.

"Bullets do not kill me, little boy."

Isabel pulled from Dean and both went into defense stances. Sarah's crying suddenly filled the air, and made Isabel grow angrier.

"You're going to pay for doing that to her," Isabel spat out.

"And you are going to pay for trying to burn my beautiful face with that stupid so called holy water."

Then she moved so fast she became a blur…


	23. Chapter 23

**~Chapter 23~**

Isabel and Dean tried to block her attacks. But the woman was good. Her forearm came up and she moved so fast it hit Isabel across her face and set her flying down. But she bounced back up in time to see Dean lung at the woman to try and tackle her. But she moved and tripped Dean to the ground. Isabel grabbed the Holy Water and went to fire it at the woman. However, she turned around and kicked Isabel in her stomach, but not before Isabel splashed water on her shoulder.

"D MN IT!" The woman screamed.

Dean tackled her and held her pinned to the ground. She screamed and tried to fight against him. Isabel ran over and helped hold her down, pulling her cross out at the same time.

"In the name of Jes…"

The woman moved fast and smacked her head against Isabel's. She fell down to the side, holding her head with a groan. Dean growled and punched the woman, but she just grinned and pushed against him, rolling over on top of him.

"Very sexy move, Deany…"She said leaning down to lick his cheek.

"You're one gross twist b!tch! Dean struggled against her, but she suddenly seemed as strong as ten men.

"I like a man who has something more than love-dovey to offer," she whispered, "Makes the bed room more fun."

Dean cocked a grin, "You wish, sweetheart."

"Temptation, I love it…"

Isabel shook her head and looked over at the woman holding Dean down and lunged at her. She moved and Isabel fell on top of Dean, but got up fast and started throwing out punches left and right. Isabel was able to give her a few good licks, but nothing to knock her down. And as for the woman, she was just playing when she hit Isabel, but finally she got bored and grabbed Isabel's wrist when she went for a punch and threw her into a tree trunk. Isabel held onto the tree to keep from falling and turned around to face the woman again. She watched as the woman grabbed Dean. She pulled him up, kissed him, and it seemed to paralyze him. Isabel stood in shock before running and trying to do a spinning heel kick, but the woman grabbed her leg and sent her flying backwards into the side of the house.

Dean's eyes widen in shock as he watched Isabel slide down the house with a whimper. He tried to pull away from this thing, but she just kissed him again and then threw him down to ground and turned to Isabel.

"You are even more beautiful now…"she said in a mocking voice.

Isabel glared at her and slowly stood up. That was when she noticed the woman had blue eyes.

"She is mine, as you should have been mine. You won't save her," she hissed and then pointed at Dean, "And I will take him for the loss I had with you."

"Who the hell are you," Isabel hissed.

"Don't you remember me, Isabel?" she asked with an evil smile, "I was the Princess you always wanted to be. And you would have been if your stupid father hadn't decided all of a sudden to move!"

Isabel stood staring at her in utter shock. This b!tch had wanted her!

Sam had chosen this time to wake up and start shooting at the woman with his gun.

"SAM! Guns don't work on her!" Dean shouted as he slowly began to move again.

The woman smirked at the boys and then to Isabel, "See you soon."

She disappeared in an instant.


	24. Chapter 24

**~Chapter 24~**

Isabel sat on the fold out couch bed in the Winchesters' room. After that thing had disappeared, they had went to tell the Simons what had happened and Mrs. Simon made a huge fuss on making sure Isabel kept her promise about staying with the Winchesters. So after getting few things from her room and a quick shower, she joined them in theirs. Everyone was completely silent.

John was sitting on his bed, looking through his journal for anything that could help them, while Sam sat at the table surfing the web for information. Isabel turned to look at Dean, who was also sitting on the bed with her, completely lost in thought, staring at the floor. She knew what he was doing, he was trying to figure a way to kill that b!tch.

' He'd do it too,' Isabel thought, ' He's going to find a way to stop her and save Sarah."

She rubbed her faced as she remembered what that thing had said to her.

"Don't you remember me, Isabel? I was the Princess you always wanted to be. And you would have been if your stupid father hadn't decided all of a sudden to move!"

Isabel shook her head and glanced at Sam then Dean. Had they heard what she said? If they had, they didn't say anything to her about it. What was she going to do? She should have gotten another call by now with orders on what to do with the Winchesters. But she hadn't and she couldn't call herself just yet because they were all still awake. Maybe after they have fallen asleep…

"I think we all best get to bed," John spoke up, "We can't find anything yet and I'm sure you all are tired and sore. We have to be sharp if we are going to beat this damn thing."

Sam nodded, "Right. Um… so how are we doing the sleeping arrangements?"

"I can sleep on the floor," Dean said without looking up, "She can take this bed."

Isabel shook her head, "It's big enough for the both of us, we can share."

They all slowly turned to look at her. Isabel smiled some and shook her head again.

"I have no problem sharing a bed," she said, "Just as long as he keeps his hands to himself and doesn't threaten my virtue."

Dean smirked, "Don't worry Princess, I won't be messing with your virtue."

Isabel hide the sudden shocked look from her face as soon as Dean said Princess. But she wasn't fast enough, both Dean and Sam saw the look, which made them start frowning.

"Well, goodnight," She said, laying down on her side with her back to them.

They all went to bed and fell asleep. But Isabel stayed awake, staring at the wall, thinking about what the woman had said.

Suddenly Isabel had vision.

_She was 7 and running along the lake down at the Simons' home. She was laughing and tossing flowers into the water. Then she saw a woman sitting on a tree trunk and went to talk to her. She was beautiful, with long flowing blonde hair. And when she smiled at Isabel, her blue eyes danced happily._

"Hello there, my dear. And who might you be?"

"My name is Isabel, what's yours?"

"My name is Meriska."

"That's a funny name," Isabel said with a giggle.

"Don't most Princesses' have funny names?" Meriska asked.

Isabel's eyes grew wide. "You're a Princess? Wow, you're lucky. I wish I was a Princess like you."

"Why is that, my dear?"

"Because you are beautiful, and you get to hang out by the lake, and you don't have to go to school."

Meriska laughed softly, "Why thank you. But you are beautiful too and are you not hanging by the lake now?"

"Not beautiful like you. And yes, but I have to go to school tomorrow."

"I too had to go to school when I was younger. It does help you, but can get very boring. But perhaps one day you will be a Princess too."

"Like you?" the young Isabel asked hopefully.

"Just like me," Meriska said with a beautiful smile as she touched Isabel's cheek.

Isabel gasped and sat up suddenly.

"Isabel? What's wrong?" Dean asked, as he looked at her.

Isabel glanced at him, seeing he had been fully awake, with his hands behind his head. She was shaking and he could tell. He slowly sat up and came eye to eye with her.

"Isabel?"

"Did you hear what that thing said to me?"

"What about?"

"About wanting to be a Princess like her or something?"

Dean thought for a moment and then nodded, "Yeah, I vaguely remembering hearing something like that. Is that why you got shocked when I called you Princess?"

"Yeah a little bit, but never mind about that," Isabel said as she rubbed her forehead, "I just had a vision. Well it was a vision of a memory from when I was 7. Right before I moved away from here."

Dean nodded a listened quietly as Isabel explained all of her vision to him.

"Her name is Meriska and she wanted me, but my father moved me away before she could get to me."

"You should have been the first little girl to die after Kevin," Dean stated.

Isabel nodded, "Yes."

"Now the questions are, what the hell is this thing and how you were tied to the first victim and why it wanted you?"

Again, she nodded and then whispered, "And why it has come for Sarah."

"And why it wants me as revenge for losing you."

"You heard that part?"

"Kinda hard to miss."

Isabel nodded with a sigh and bit into her bottom lip. Dean tilted his head and watched her.

' Damn, here she is having a hard time and all I can think about is kissing her," he thought to himself, "Smooth, Dean, real smooth."

Isabel sniffled and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Hey," he said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Isabel glanced up at him.

"It's going to be alright, okay?" he told her, rubbing her arm with a firm look, "Sarah will be fine and we will kill that b!tch Meriska. I promise you that."

She nodded as tears came to her eyes. Dean bit his lip and gently touched her cheek. She turned into his touch.

"Oh Isabel," he said softly as he gently pulled her into his arms.

She willingly went, wrapping her arms tight around his waist. She just needed comfort right now and Dean understood that. He stroked her back firmly and soothingly as he whispered into her hair for her not to cry. Laying her head on his shoulders, she took deep breaths trying to relax. Dean took deep breaths trying not to notice just how well she fit against him.

"I don't want to lose Sarah like I did my mom," she whispered softly.

Dean laid back, holding her against him still, "Don't worry, I already told you we will save her. Even if I have to die to keep my promise."

Isabel started to move, but Dean tightened his hold. She looked up at him.

"Go to sleep Isabel."

"Thank you, Dean."

He placed a kiss on her forehead, "You're welcome. Now go to sleep. I'll be here if you have any more visions."

Isabel was too tired to argue with him, so she laid her head back on his shoulder and soon went to sleep.

Dean stayed awake a little while longer, stroking her back slowly as he stared up at the ceiling. Was it so wrong to want this, he wondered? To have her in his arm and want her completely? He kissed the top of her head again and she sighed some, snuggling closer to his body for the warm. He smiled some. He wouldn't take her tonight and he would use all the strength he had to keep from doing so. She didn't need that right now, what she needed was a good night sleep. He closed his eyes, still stroking her back lazily and soon feel asleep.

And for the first time in months, neither of them had nightmares.


	25. Chapter 25

**~Chapter 25~**

Dean woke up to the sound of typing. Groaning some, he sat up to see both Isabel and Sam sitting at the table typing away on their laptops.

"I guess no one sleeps in anymore," he muttered.

"Not with you snoring," Sam replied without looking up.

Dean shook his head and got up, noticing John wasn't in the room.

"He went to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Simon about what happened last night," Isabel told him, "And to ask Sarah if she remembers anything."

Dean nodded, getting up and walking over to the table with them. He sat down; rubbing his eyes, then put his chin in his hand, watching them work. Sam's eyes moved over the page he was reading, while Isabel started typing again.

"So… we find anything?"

"Not yet," she replied.

Dean glanced at Sam, then looked at Isabel, "You told him yet?"

"That your subtle way of telling me that if I haven't, you'll be telling him?" Isabel asked, watching him nod, "Yes, I told Sam about the vision."

"Freaky stuff," Sam piped up.

"Still don't know why she wants me. I didn't do anything to her… well, not yet," Dean slowly grinned.

Isabel looked over at Sam, who shrugged and replied, "Dean has this weird habit of making sexual jokes that make no sense what so ever."

"I am slowly learning this."

"I love you both too," Dean smirked, standing up.

He walked over to his pack and got out some clean clothes. Isabel and Sam kept on working on the laptops. Dean walked into the bathroom to change, coming out a few moments later.

"Did Dad find anything at all in his journal?"

"No. He took a break from it to go see the Simons. Why don't you start going through it from where he left off?" Sam suggested.

Dean nodded and grabbed the book, walking back to the table to sit with them. Isabel reached down to her backpack that sat at her foot and pulled out another book. It was worn and old looking. She leaned across the table and laid it near Dean.

"What's this?"

"It's an old book my Grandfather used to have," she explained, "He use to read me stories from it when I was little. It has all sorts of legends and myths in it. I figured maybe we might get blessed and find out what Meriska is in there, if nowhere else."

"Worth a look through at least," Sam nodded in agreement.

Dean nodded as well, and started to leaf through the book.

Hours past, soon it was dark and they continued to work with no luck at finding out what Meriska was. Isabel stopped and rested her eyes for a moment, while Dean and Sam still looked.

"This is getting annoying," Dean growled finally, setting down Isabel's book, "There is nothing in here or Dad's journal about that stupid b!tch. And we can't find anything on her on the Internet."

Isabel nodded some as she looked at Dean. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sam's face change from annoyed to interested. He put his hand up to his chin as he read whatever he had found. Dean looked over at Sam as well.

"What's up Sammy?"

"You guys said that she had a pointy tongue right?"

"Yeah."

Sam smiled, nodding some, "Found her."

Isabel and Dean leaned over to look at the laptop and saw three beautiful women standing next to each other. In their arms where victims: the two on the side held men, but the one in the middle held a little girl as well as a man. And they all had long pointy tongues.

"Blood-suckers," Sam began to read out loud, "The blood-suckers are humanlike on days. They like very pretty girls by day. They kill by sucking the blood of their victims, mostly their victimized husbands. Their tongue is hollow like a reed, but the blood-suckers are shorter than normal. The creatures tongue tapers to a needlepoint to stab the neck while in a seemingly embrace. She then sucks her lover's blood every night until he dies."

"Talk about S and M," Dean quipped.

"But it says their victims are their husbands. Why do they take little girls?"

"It says mostly their victimized husbands," Sam pointed out, "So that means it could take anyone really like a little girl or a…"

"A boyfriend," Isabel said suddenly, looking at Dean, "Or just a lover. And if Meriska is p!ssed at me and wants to get even, what is the best and cruelest way for a woman to hurt another woman?"

"Beats me," Dean answered.

"Stealing her man," Isabel stated simply.

Dean's eyes showed acknowledgement.

Sam looked between them, "Did I miss something that happened on that car ride the other day?"

"No Sammy, you didn't. But with how Isabel and I get along, anyone would mistake us for more than acquaintances."

"They would more than likely mistake us for a couple."

"Especially when we pretended to be married to get information the other day."

"And if Meriska has been watching us and is ticked off at Isabel, then yeah, she would want to take Dean and kill him," Sam said, "That is a good possibility."

Isabel nodded, "So what if Michelle was also one of the girls that Meriska wanted, but couldn't get? Going around and killing off all her lovers would make perfect sense."

"Then somehow trap her in her house and set fire to the place?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged, "Might be or Michelle could have done it herself. Everyone man she ever loved died. That has to do something to ya."

"But then there are the girls. Why does she or them take the girls?"

"What if it has something to do with youth?" Dean suggested, "Maybe to fight against aging the Blood-suckers take the life blood of a young girl to keep them young and beautiful."

"Not a bad idea," Sam said as he started typing again, "Blood-suckers are women so by taking the blood of young girl, they could possible make themselves younger."

Isabel touched her book, "Like the story in here of the witch who drinks the souls of children to gain their youth for her to stay young and beautiful. The b!tches."

John walked back in at this moment. He looked at his sons and Isabel for a moment.

"Find anything?"

"She is a Blood-sucker," Sam replied, "We are still doing some research and are slowly piecing the puzzle together."

"And why it wants my oldest son?" John asked, giving Dean a hard look.

Dean glanced at Isabel; she looked back and shook her head some to tell him it was okay, "I told him what she said and about the vision I had Dean. It's cool."

"I don't find it cool," John stated crossing his arms, "Dean you should have told me last night what you heard her say."

"Sorry Dad, I was still a bit shaking by whatever the hell that thing did to me when it kissed me. I wasn't even for sure it had said what it said until Isabel told me last night about her vision."

"You still should have said something, we might have been able to find out more stuff by now instead of waiting!"

Isabel jumped, not expecting the yelling. But Dean and Sam didn't even flinch. That bothered her.

"Look Dad, we were tired and worn out last night. You know now and we have information about what the creature is. So why don't you get off my back and let me get back to doing my job, alright?" Dean said all this calmly.

John glared at him and started to walk over. Dean and Sam both got up.

"You talking back to me, boy?"

"No sir, I am just stating…"

"Be quiet. You should have told me what you knew," John said stepping up to Dean, then pointed to Isabel, "Have you gotten her to tell us why she is following us? No, you haven't. Yet you sit here, working and thinking everything is okay, instead of finding out who she is working for!"

Dean saw Isabel flinch again at John's shout and said calmly, "Dad, stop yelling."

"You are telling me what to do now?"

"Dad," Sam started.

"Stay out of this Sam."

"John, I think we all are hyped and we just need to sit down and calm down," Isabel said gently as she stood up.

John turned to her and gave her a frown, "I'll sit down, when you start answering questions."

"I can't answer anything yet," she replied with a matching frown, "And you should be ashamed of yourself for putting your boys down for not prying me into telling them what I cannot tell. We have a creature on the loose and all you can worry about is who I am. Haven't I proven that I'm not going to kill any of you in your sleep yet?"

John moved towards her, but Dean grabbed his arm.

"Let go of me, son."

Dean shook his head; "I can't do that, Dad, not until you calm down."

John suddenly pushed Dean back hard. Dean not expecting it stumbled and fell backwards, landing at the foot of a bed. Isabel ran over to Dean to help him up.

"Dad!" Sam shouted.

"You do what I tell you to do." John said harshly.

Dean slowly got up, shrugging Isabel off and glared at John, "F ck you."

John's eyebrows rose and he went towards Dean. Sam moved in between them.

"No! Stop it! Both of you! You're both acting like children and are scary Isabel," Sam stated, "We have to figure out a way to kill the damn Blood-sucker right now Dad, before it kills Sarah. Do you want that? Do you want that little girl's innocent blood on your hands?"

John looked Sam, then Dean, and lastly Isabel. She didn't look scared, but he too noticed that when he shouted at Dean, she jumped. But now, she looked ready to tear into him.

"Of course I don't," John finally said.

"Then will you stop being a self-centered f cking bastard and let us get back to our work?!"Isabel shouted the question at John, causing Dean and Sam to look at her.

"Don't you talk to me like that, girly."

"Don't you tell me what to do," Isabel said taking a step up to John.

"Isabel, stay out of this," Dean said grabbing her arm to pull her back.

Isabel pulled from him and turned to him, "No Dean, I won't. I heard what he said to both of you the other day and saw part of what he did to you by the house. That sh!t don't fly with me and I won't stand here and let anyone get away with it!"

"And who are you tell me how to raise my sons?"

Isabel turned to John, "They are grown men! They don't need you to raise them anymore!"

"Isabel," Sam said softly, "It's ok."

"Bullsh!t Sam!"

"Isabel!" Dean shouted.

"What?!"

"Just stop, okay?" He gave her a warning look.

"I would do what Dean is saying," John said.

Isabel turned to him, "Oh and why is that? What are you going to do to me? Yell at me? Make me feel worthless? Try to make me feel stupid because I'm not doing exactly what you want?"

Dean walked up and took a hold of Isabel's arm again, "We need to talk right now."

"Dean let her go."

Dean put his hand up to John, "Don't you start in on her. Yell at me all you want, but leave her out of this."

"Can't we all just relax?" Sam asked looking between all of them, feeling very strange for being a peacemaker for once.

"I told you don't be telling me what to do," John said bowing up some, "I am the father, you are the son."

"Right, you're yelling and I'm trying to stop it. Yep, you're the father alright."

"How dare you," John said gritting his teeth and walking up to them.

"You think you are big and bad, but you are nothing but a scared little man." Isabel stated with a glare at him.

John looked down at her, "Excuse me?"

"You screwed up while raising your boys and now you are paying for it. And you are trying so hard to keep them both under your thumb, but it isn't working to well is it? Sam always had a problem with how you were and Dean tried so hard to keep the peace and make life easier for you." She poked John in the chest when she said this.

John smacked Isabel's hand away. Dean's hand shot out to grab his father's.

"Don't you dare hit her again!" he shouted.

"Boy if you don't let go of my hand right now," John started with a warning look to Dean.

Dean cocked his eyebrow, "You're going to do what?"

"I'm going to show you who is in charge here!"

"Do you really think Mary would want you to be treating her sons like this?" Isabel asked suddenly.

John and Dean both glanced down at her. Sam stared at her in surprise.

"Well, do you?"

"Isabel, that's enough," Dean growled.

"Stop," John said.

"Stop? Oh no John, let's not stop. If you want all my past on the table, shouldn't you start putting yours out first?" Isabel questioned crossing her arm; "Let me make it really simple for you John. We have a job to do and if you so much as utter one wrong word to Dean or Sam that would cause them to even spend one second of not figuring out a way to kill Meriska, I will personal tear you a new one myself."

Sam, Dean, and John all stared at her in completely and utter shock.

"See John, doesn't feel so good being bullied does it? Now back off your boys, or you'll have to deal with me. I don't take to kindle to parents who think their children are their doormats to do to them what they will. Now, if you will excuse us, we have work to do."

John watched as Isabel took her sit again and started to look at stuff on her laptop. Sam glanced between his brother and dad before joining her. Dean gritted his teeth and grabbed his leather jacket, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" John asked.

"Out." He said before slamming the door.

Isabel bit her lip before bouncing up and heading out after him. John and Sam exchanged looks.

"Nice going Dad," Sam said quietly and then shook his head, going back to his research.

John gave a heavy sigh and went back to his journal to look for anything he might be able to find on bloodsuckers.


	26. Chapter 26

**Alrighty guys, here is the next set of chapters. Thanks again to snn7b for reviewing and to everyone who's favorited and is following the story. So excited everytime I see those numbers go up! Hugs to all of you! Hope you enjoy the next chapters, I do want to put a small warning for this one, nothing to serious but there a bit more cursing in this one and it is a bit darker. You'll see as you read, but again, nothing completely horrible. Enjoy! ~Jade~**

**~Chapter 26~**

Dean didn't have any idea where he was going as he walked away from the room. Then he remembered the bar across the street and figured he deserved a beer. He started to head in that direction when he heard the door behind him open and close, followed by the sound of someone running to catch up.

"Dean?"

"What is it Isabel?" he said gruffly, without even looking around.

"I came to see if you were ok."

Dean glanced at her over his shoulder, "Sure you weren't too busy trying to put my father in his place?"

Isabel stopped and Dean turned to look at her. They stood near the wall of the side of the building, just staring at each other. A low growl of thunder was heard in the distance.

"Dean, I'm sorry about what happened back there," she began, "But your Dad was being a jerk. To you, to Sam, and to me. I couldn't just stand there and take that. I wasn't raised like that."

"Yeah well I was. It was my battle, Isabel, my fight. Not yours."

Isabel sighed and rubbed her forehead, "I know, I know it was. But he ticked me off really bad with the shouting and I just lost it a bit."

"Well I had it under control."

"No you didn't. You were too busy testing the waters and not standing up for yourself," she said.

Rain started to fall as Dean frowned at her, "Who the hell are you to tell me what I was and wasn't doing?"

"I was right there, I saw what was happening Dean. You are battling with yourself to be the good son and be the independent man. And you haven't figured out how to be both yet, so you are testing the waters before getting wet and standing up for yourself to tell your father you are independent."

"And how would you know this Isabel? You went through the same thing too?" he asked raising his eyebrow, "Or you just guessing at that one?"

"Dean, quit being such a baby towards me. You are angry at yourself for not being able to stand up to him."

He walked over to her, "You think it's easy to watch you father slowly go into depression from the loss of your mom? You think I can just wipe those memories from my mind?"

Isabel stared up at him and shook her head, the rain start to grow heavier, "No Dean and I don't expect you too. I know your father is a good man with a good heart. But if you are ever going to get over those memories, you are going to have to start giving your Dad tough love and start standing up for yourself and what you believe in! It's the only way you are ever going to really help him!"

The rain pounded hard against them as they stared at each other. Suddenly, with a flash of lightning Dean had her pinned to the side of the wall. Isabel tried to push him away in a halfhearted attempt. She was drained physically and no match for Dean at the moment, who kept her still by pressing his body against her lightly. They looked into each other's eyes for a mere moment before he growled and claimed her lips.

It wasn't a sweet or a soft kiss. It was hard, it was demanding. Isabel never thought kissing was like this and when Dean tried to slip his tongue into her mouth, she started to struggle to get away from him. Dean however didn't have any intention of letting her go. He wanted her and had for a long time. It had taken all the strength he had not to have taken her the night before. Now however, now he could have her, somewhat anyways. He reached up, took a hold of her chin gently squeezing until she opened her mouth to him. But as soon as he swept his tongue inside she bite him. It was quick and made Dean pull away with a curse.

"Damn Isabel! What the hell was that for?"

She wiped her mouth looking down at the ground, shaking from being wet by the rain and the kiss.

"Well?"

"What the hell do you think you were doing kissing me without permission?" Isabel demanded, still shaking from the kiss and the reaction it had brought out of her.

"I was giving you something you obviously needed. Something to help loosen the screws in your…"

"Oh shut up Winchester."

Dean took her chin, forcing her to look at him, "You kissed me back. I think that qualifies as permission being given."

She stared into his eyes as he spoke, noticing the slight bit of annoyance in them.

"Yeah well its kinda hard not to kiss someone back the very first time you've been kissed." She mumbled.

"What?"

Isabel sighed, pushing Dean farther from her, "First time ever been kissed, Dean. Though, how you didn't realize that is beyond me. Oh wait, that's right, you don't listen when I talk, just stare at all my assets!"

He stood still watching her for a moment before asking, "You have never been kissed? At all? Not even a slight or quick peck on the lips?"

"Until today, I didn't know people thought kissing rudely was something fun." She shot at him, getting upset about what happened.

"Kissing rudely?" That one made Dean confused, "Been told my kisses could make a Nun sin, but uh… rude is a new one."

"Hard, then. Is that better for you, smartass? You know, forcing me to kiss you."

"I didn't force you."

"Yes you did. I didn't want to open my mouth."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Man, girl you have got to loosen up."

"I'll loosen up when I'm married. I'm not going to take any chances on having a baby in this kind of life style or the chance of getting any STDs." She gave him a quick look up and down, "Until then, I will stick with what I know."

"Oh so you think I have STDs? Or that I have kids all over the place or something?"

"I didn't say that." Isabel said a softer, suddenly regretting her outburst.

"No? Then I just sleep with a lot of women right?"

"Dean…"

"Oh no, it's okay, see cause I can see that answer in your eyes. So maybe I should accommodate you and go find the next woman to walk past."

Slowly Isabel pushed herself away from the wall, walked to his side and said softly, "Every town you go to, you usually have a one-night stand. Now while most might say that is something normal for a 26-year-old man, sowing all his wild oats, I don't buy it one bit. You know what else I don't buy Dean?"

"What?" He asked staring down at her.

"I don't like being threatened by a situation that got misunderstood, so I don't buy for one minute that you are going to accommodate me and find yourself another lover."

"Oh no?"

"No… even casual sex with strangers that normally numbs the pain in you is fading and now you are trying to find something else to numb it." Isabel took a cautious step up to him and whispers into his ear, "Face what you fear now or you could be in trouble in years to come."

"You don't know shit about what I fear." He growled, "And what do you mean about me finding another lover? You think that because of the kiss you're my lover?"

Isabel stepped back from him, stared at him for a moment before smacking him hard across the face. Dean hadn't expected that from her. His head went sideways from the impact. It stung, but he didn't move. Now, he will admit to having his fair share of slaps from women. Some were worth it, some weren't. But this one, this one was on a whole new level. Completely different because this one hit a nerve, Dean did in fact want her for a lover. So why then did he say what he had said to her? And was she upset with him because of what he said or because he had the nerve to even suggests her being a lover to him.

"No, I don't think that because of that worthless kiss that I'm your lover." Isabel spat out hurt and angry, "Like I said before, every town you go to you find another lover but I doubt that you will go and find one here."

Dean looked at her and cocked an eyebrow. He didn't know why but he was feeling double sided. He wanted to take her into his arms, carry her back to the hotel room and show her all the pleasure he could. At the same time, he wanted to hurt her, to see this angry in her. Maybe if she got it out perhaps then she wouldn't be so uptight about things like kissing.

"And why wouldn't I?"

"Because since you have met me, you have wanted no one but me," She said, "Oh yes Dean, I've seen it in your eyes. I know. And I'm telling you now, face to face, I cannot be with you Dean. Stop trying you will only get hurt. And stop trying to drown your fears by being with other women. Face your fears, speak them out loud, let others know and help you. Then and only then you might find some sort of peace."

Isabel watched his face as she finished speaking. She felt weak and angry suddenly; she wanted to cry and yell at him - for him, for herself. But she knew it was false hope right now. No matter how much she admired the older Winchester brother, she couldn't give into him. It would be nothing but sex, and Isabel wasn't going to part with her virtue just for him. It would hurt him instead of helping him.

"I'm going to the bar down the street. Tell Dad and Sammy I'll be back later." Dean said, his voice taking on a hard edge.

"Fine." Isabel said slightly sharp.

Dean turned and walked down the street, the rain still pouring. Isabel slowly walked back to their hotel room and went inside.

"Where's Dean?" John asked as soon as she walked in.

"He went to get a beer." She answered gruffly, "I'm going to take a shower."

John and Sam watched her take her pack before going into the bathroom and closing the door.

"What do you think happened?" Sam asked his father.

"I'm not for sure, Sam." John paused then looked at him, "But whatever it is, it ticked Isabel off."


	27. Chapter 27

**~Chapter 27~**

Dean walked into the bar and sighed some as he looked around. He really wasn't in the mood to be here, but after that fight with Isabel all he wanted was a good beer. There wasn't to many people there, because of the weather, maybe twenty at the most. Dean saw a pool table in the back as he walked to the bar and took a seat on one of the stools. The bartender walked over to him.

"What'll ya have?"

"A beer, bottle."

"Coming up." The man said reaching under the bar and pulling out a beer, popping the top and handing it to Dean, "Here ya go. You paying now or going to have a few more?"

Dean took a sip and cocked a grin, "I think it will be more than a few."

The bartender nodded, "Just let me know when you want another."

As Dean watched the man walk down the bar some, a pretty redhead walked up to him. She wore a super tight pair of jeans that left nothing to the imagination, a skimpy black top, and black high heels.

"Hi stranger."

He glanced at her, "Hi."

"Is this seat taken?" she asked pointing to the seat on Dean's right.

"No."

She took the seat and leaned on her hand smiling at him, "Thank you. Now… what is a good looking fellow like yourself doing all alone here?"

Dean smirked and licked his lips before taking another drink, "Same thing I'm wondering."

"My name is Lacy." She said huskily, "What's yours?"

"Dean."

"Hmm, that's a strong name, isn't it Dean?" Lacy asked. "Strong like you."

He looked over at her at tilted his head. Normally he would be flirting endless with this beauty, but somehow it just didn't feel right. Especially since he could think of nothing else but Isabel. Shaking his head he took another drink.

Lacy smiled some, "If you haven't realized yet, Dean, I have been coming on to you these past two minutes."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"Then what is wrong with you?" She asked in annoyance. "Don't you want to come home with me? I'll treat you really, really nice."

Dean glanced at her and smirked, "Yeah, I'm sure you would. And you'd want me to treat you the same way to right? Well Lacy, I'm not nice. Not here in the bar, not from where I'm from." He leaned towards her some before he added, "And I'm not nice in the bedroom. I don't really get into the whole 'nice' M.O. alright? So why don't you take your nice little self, go back to the other side of the bar and leave me the hell alone? Cause all I came in here was for a 'nice' cold beer."

"How dare you!"

"Beat it." Dean said simply pointing his thumb behind him.

As Lacy left with a huff, Dean sighed and muttered to himself, "I will never understand women."

And older gentlemen who sat a few bar stools down on the other Dean, chuckled some as he sipped his beer, "Women trouble, is it?"

Dean gave him a slight frown and went back to drinking his beer. The old man smiled a friendly smile, shook his head as he got up and walked down to take a seat next to Dean.

"Ain't no man that will ever fully understand women, son," he said.

"Is there a point to this conversation?"

"You got yourself women trouble, boy, and as a youngster I would think you would like to hear some advice from an expert."

Dean smirked at him. "I thought you just said no man will ever fully understand women. And how do you know I have women problems?"

"I didn't say I fully understood them, just said I was an expert. And even a blind man could see you got problems."

"Look mister…"

"Jackson, Ted Jackson," he said shaking hands with Dean.

"Right, listen Mr. Jackson, I don't mean to be rude, but I just came in here for a beer," Dean said motioning to his half drank bottle.

"No, you came in here to drown your sorrows. Don't you know Scotch is better for that?"

Dean took a long drink of his beer as Ted ordered up two Scotches for them.

"What's her name?" Ted asked.

"Look, I'm telling you now, I don't have any kind of woman troubles."

"Then do you mind telling me why a strapping young man such as yourself turned down the chance to get into that one's," he pointed across the bar to Lacy, "bedroom?"

"Uh because I don't want to?"

"And why don't you want to?"

Dean growled out, "Give me the damn Scotch."

Ted smiled some. "Only a woman that has totally rattled your very core would ever stop you from being with another. I'm guessing this is the first time it's happened to you?"

"Like this, yeah," Dean replied taking a sip of the Scotch. "Good stuff."

"This place only carries the best," Ted said, taking a sip of his own. "Her name?"

"Isabel."

"Now that is a beautiful name. Been together long?"

Dean shook his head, taking another drink. "No. We aren't together at all."

"Are you in love with her then?"

Dean scoffed. "Doubtful. No, it's not love. But she has definitely gotten under my skin for some reason."

"So you don't know your feelings towards her."

"Thought I did," Dean said, turning the glass of Scotch in his hand, staring at the color of the liquid. "Now, I just feel like beating my head against a wall."

"Women have a tendency to make us do that."

Dean laughed some. "Yeah."

"Boy, it's obvious you care about this gal. So why are you sitting here trying to drown your sorrows?"

"Because she hates me," he said solemnly as he down the rest of the contents of his glass.

~ In A Dark Corner In the Bar ~

Meriska glared at Dean as she watched him at the bar.

"Getting him to corroborate will be a little harder then I planned," she hissed to herself as she watched him get up and leave, "No matter, I will get what I want all in due time. I have waited fourteen years for this, I can wait a little while longer."

~ Back At The Motel Room ~

Dean sighed some as he walked back into the room. The first thing he noticed was the silence that was only broken by the deep breathings of people sleeping and the warm glow of the only light in the room brought by the lamp next to the pull out couch where Sam laid looking at his cell.

"Hey man. You ok?" Sam asked looking up at him.

Dean noticed John was sleeping and so was Isabel, on the bed that Sam had the night before.

"Yeah, fine," he said and motioned to Isabel. "What is she doing?"

Sam glanced at her, then back up at Dean. "Sleeping."

"Yeah Sam, I can see that. I mean what is she doing in your bed?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. She got out of the shower and asked if it would be all right if we swapped beds. Because she looked like she was ready to break something, I agreed. So dude, we are sharing a bed for the night."

Dean sighed heavily as he looked at Isabel, thinking back to their fight.

"Dean? What happened?"

"Nothing Sam. Go to sleep," Dean replied as he took of his jacket and shoes. "I'm going to take a shower."

Sam watched Dean get clothes and go into the bathroom in a bit of a rush. Sam glanced at Isabel.

"What have you done to my older brother?" he whispered softly.


	28. Chapter 28

**~Chapter 28 ~**

_A 5-year old Isabel was laughing as she was picked up and spun around by a man with gray hair, green eyes, dark pants, a white shirt with a blue over coat._

"Grandpa, Grandpa!" she shouted.

"And how is my beautiful Granddaughter?" he asked with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Which one?" Isabel asked with a bright smile.

"The one I am holding in my arms of course."

"I am good."

"Taking care of your Baby Sister?"

"Yes sir," Isabel said with a firm nod, "When she starts crying, I go and get her favorite stuffed rabbit to make her laugh."

"Yeah?" he asked, "Does it work?"

Isabel nodded with a bright smile. Isabel's Mom walks out of the house carrying Lily.

"Rebecca, baby how are you?"

"Hi Dad," Rebecca said with a smile, kissing his cheek, "Worn out, the kids keeping me busy as ever."

"They tend to do that," he said with a laugh.

"But I help Mommy," Isabel stated proudly.

"That she does," another man said as he walked out of the house, with brown hair and blue eyes, wearing old jeans with a green t-shirt.

"Hello Jacob."

"Hello Maxwell."

"You know, I think you have been married to my daughter long enough to call me Max as least."

Jacob grinned as he put his arm around Rebecca's shoulders, "Yeah, but I still can't forget the first time I met you out of my head and you demanded I call you Maxwell."

"Well of course. You were taking my Baby out on her first date, so I had every right to torture you."

"I really can't say I agree with that, but then again, Isabel isn't old enough to date yet."

"Believe me, Jacob, when that time comes you will have to carry a baseball bat and a shot gun to keep the boys away."

Isabel giggled, "Your funny Grandpa."

They all walk inside. Suddenly there is nothing but blackness and screaming.

"ISABEL! ISABEL… Isabel?"

"Isabel? Isabel, wake up. You're having a bad dream."

Isabel woke suddenly to someone gently shaking her. Blinking to get the sleep out of her eyes, she saw Sam sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Sam? What time is it?"

"It's a little after four. You were having a nightmare or something. Tossing and turning, and you're sweaty," He said motion to her night shirt that clung to her, "Are you alright?"

Isabel sits up and takes a deep breath, then asks, "Did I wake you?"

Sam shook his head, "No. I uh… I get nightmares and stuff sometimes, so I usually don't sleep all through the night. So that's why I'm up."

"You're nightmares come true sometimes, don't they?"

"Yeah… but this was an old one… just a nightmare about my past."

She slowly nodded, "So was mine."

Sam looked at her, "Do… do you wanna talk about it?"

Isabel stared at her hands as her fingers drew patterns on the covers. Sam watched her silently.

"It was just a nightmare… about my family," Isabel said, "My Mom, right before she died."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sam said reaching out to take her hand, "Where you close with your Mom?"

"For a 5-year-old, yes."

"You were 5? Wow, Dean was only 4 when our Mom pasted. But I'm sure you knew that and that I was just a baby…"

Isabel nodded, "Yes, I did. But I know you trying to help Sam, thanks."

"What was she like?"

"My Mom?" Isabel asked.

Sam nodded.

Isabel smiled softly, "She was one of the sweetest persons you could know. Never quick to judge, always had a smile on, and ready to help anyone at the drop of a hat."

"She sounds like a wonderful person," Sam said gently, "What was her name?"

"Rebecca," Here Isabel paused for a moment, then reached for her backpack that she had set beside the bed the night before. She pulled it into her lap, opened it and pulled out a small photo album. She opened it and took out a picture, looking at it, and then up at Sam, she slowly handed it to him.

Sam carefully took the picture and looked it. There was a woman in blue jeans with a yellow blouse and blue heart necklace, with a bright smile, sparkling hazel eyes, with the same hair as Isabel just a bit lighter color – she looked like Isabel's twin. And in her arms was a little girl, with rosy cheeks, brilliant smile, dazzling hazel eyes, hair that matched the woman's and hugging her tightly, wearing a simple purple sundress.

He looked up at Isabel, "Is this?"

She nodded.

"She was beautiful. You look like her sister, not her daughter. Who is the little girl?"

"Me."

"You were adorable."

"Thanks, Sam." Isabel says softly.

He handed her back the picture and she put it all away.

"Do you normally have nightmares?"

"No. I think it might be because I am back here and with what is happening to Sarah has got my nerves on the frits."

"What do you mean back here?"

Isabel looked at him for a moment and then said gently, "Because this town is where my Mom died."


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: Alrighty, here is the next few chapters. Enjoy them! Also thanks again to snn7b for reviewing and for everyone who favorited and is following NSA! Much love to you all!**

**~ Chapter 29 ~**

Isabel woke up the next morning to find Sam and Dean doing research at the table. John was on his cell talking to someone.

"Bobby, this thing is not a Vampire, it's a Bloodsucker. The boys and I can't find a way to kill it, so if you got anything on this thing… Never heard of it? What do you mean…? Oh, never heard of a way to kill it. Well that's great." John sighed and shook his head.

Isabel got out of bed and grabbed her backpack. She walked over to the table and took a look at what Sam was working on.

"So there is tales and stuff about Bloodsuckers, but no way to kill one?" She asked.

"Not as far as we can tell." Sam replied, he looked up at Isabel, "But if we don't find a way soon, Sarah will be dead within the week."

"Lovely," Isabel bit her lip and looked down.

Dean glanced over at them, "Maybe we are looking for the wrong thing. Maybe we have to make it live to kill it."

"And how do you do that?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, Sam," Dean shrugged, "Just making a suggestion. But if we can't find a way to kill it, what makes it live? What if taking too much blood kills it? Or what if taken tainted blood hurts it somehow?"

"It might, but would that effect a Bloodsucker like a Vampire?"

"Let's see what we can dig up," Dean said with a smile he sent to Isabel.

Isabel didn't look at Dean, instead she said to Sam, "I'm gonna go back to my room for now. Chill and stuff. See you guys later."

Sam looked up at her and nodded, "Sure. What me to call if we find anything?"

Dean frowned some, "I'll call her."

"Sure Sam. Bye."

Isabel turned and walked to the door, leaving. Dean looked at Sam.

"What the hell was all that about?"

"What?"

Dean smirked, "She was talking to you but not me?"

"Uh… yeah well," Sam shrugged uncomfortably, "Maybe she is still half asleep and wasn't paying attention to who was talking."

"That's bull."

"Dean, why don't you go and talk to Sarah, leave Isabel alone for right now, okay?"

Dean gave him another frown.

Sam sighed and glanced at John, who had his back to them, and then he leaned towards Dean, "Isabel was having a nightmare last night. Plus whatever you did to p!ss her off last night, I'm guessing she isn't in too good of a mood today, okay? Leave her alone, Dean, before you completely ruin your friendship with her."

"Friendship?"

Sam sighed and got up, "I'm gonna go take a quick shower now, you can either do something stupid and p!ss Isabel off more, or you can do something constructive and go talk to Sarah. Either way, I'm gone."

With that, Sam walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Dean sighed some and got up.

"I'm gonna go talk to Sarah," he told John.

"I'll come with you."

Dean nodded some and they headed up to the Simons'. They walked in silence for a while. Finally John glanced at Dean.

"Dean?"

"Sir?"

John hesitates for a moment, and then goes on, "I'm sorry about last night. But when I think about what could have happened to you or Sam or Isabel…"

"Or Isabel?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"I might not trust her or even like her, but that doesn't mean I want her hurt," John gave Dean a fatherly look.

Dean nodded some with a slight smile, "Yeah, I know. But Dad, we aren't little kids anymore. You can't always freak out when something goes wrong."

John nodded as they kept walking, "You're getting wise in your old age."

Dean threw a smile to John, "Yeah well, I had a good teacher."

John stopped and watched Dean walk ahead of him. He couldn't help but be proud of his oldest son. He knew that Dean had done so much for the family and very rarely ever uttered a complaint. Sighing some and following after him, John also couldn't help but think of all the things Dean sacrificed in order to help him take care of Sam and help him with the hunting. He was proud of Dean, but sometimes… he wasn't so proud of himself.

Dean walked up the porch of the Simon's place and knocked on the door. Mr. Simon's came to the door with dark circles under his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Hi Mr. Simon. I was wondering if I could speak to Sarah again?"

"She is terrible tired right now."

Dean nodded, "I know sir, but I have to ask if she knows anymore about the creature that was in her room."

John walked up and stood behind Dean. Mr. Simon sighed some and nodded, opening the door to them.

"My wife is so sad, she doesn't know what to do," he said, "She called Sarah's parents, but they are still in France and won't be able to get a flight home for two days. And it could be even longer than that."

"I'm so sorry," John said.

Dean ignored the conversation and went upstairs. He walked down the hall till he came to Sarah's room and knocked gently. A very weak 'come in' was heard from the other side.

He walked in and stopped dead in his tracks. Poor Sarah looked paler then before. She was still in bed and turned her head to him. A soft smile brightened up her face.

"Hi Dean," she whispered.

Dean walks over and took a sit in the chair next to her bed, "Hey Sweetie. How ya doing?"

Sarah shrugged some, "I'm really sleepy."

He nodded and reached out to touch her hand, it felt cool, but he took it in his own and held it.

"Sarah, do you remember anything about the creature?"

"Just that she needed my help."

"Needed your help? How?"

Sarah took a breath. "She said she was dying and needed my help to help her live."

"Anything else Sweetie?" Dean asked.

"No, nothing else," Sarah replied, her voice going a little weak.

Biting his lip, Dean reached out and touched her cheek gently. "I think you should get some sleep."

Sarah nodded and Dean stood up.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

Sarah stared up at him for a moment, and then whispered, "Will you take care of Zeppelin for me?"

"Sure, I can do that. What do you want me to do? Take him for a walk?"

Shaking her head, Sarah replied. "No Dean. I want you to have Zeppelin."

Dean slowly realized what she was saying and sat down again. "Sarah, you are going to get better, okay? And you will be taking care of Zeppelin, not me."

"Promise?"

"I promise you, Sarah. You will get better."

"Dean, can I ask you one more thing?"

He nodded.

"Will you kiss me?"

Dean's eyes widen slightly and he gave a nervous laugh. "Um, I don't know… That could…"

"Please? On my cheek?" Sarah looked at him with pleading eyes.

Dean sighed silently as he thought, ' Right, like I could tell her no with that look.'

He leaned over and placed a gently kiss to her cheek. Sarah turned her head and her little lips barely grazed a crossed his skin. As he pulled back, he saw the content look on Sarah's face.

"You're worse than I am about sneaking kisses," Dean praised her with a wink.

Sarah giggled softly, hardly any energy. Dean stood up and kissed her forehead.

"Get some sleep." He said a bit gruffly as he left her room, closing the door behind him.

Dean rested against the door, taking a few minutes to clear his head. He wasn't for sure how he'd do it, but he'd kill that b!tch, if it was the last thing he'd do.


	30. Chapter 30

**~Chapter 30~**

Isabel sat back in her hotel room at the table with her feet propped up on it. She was busy thinking about earlier that morning when she had told Sam about her Mom dying in this town. She hadn't told him much, in fact when he asked how she died she had told him she was never really for sure because her father never could answer that question very well. It was partly true, but it was more her Dad didn't like to answer the question. But she still wondered if she should have said anything at all.

Suddenly her cell rang, being her out of thought. She grabbed it and checked to see who was calling.

"Hello?"

"Izzy, how are you?" Secret Someone's voice came through again.

"I'm good."

~ With Sam ~

Sam had just finished dressing when he heard a funny sound. He looked around the room.

' That sounds like a cell phone,' He thought to himself, ' But not Dad's or Dean's…'

He walked over to the nightstand to see if maybe Isabel forgot her own cell, when he heard her voice from the other side of the wall.

"I'm good." She spoke.

' It was Isabel's cell phone, alrighty then,' Sam thought and was about to walk away.

"Well what do you want me to do? I am kinda busy trying to figure out how to kill a Bloodsucker and the Winchesters are helping."

Sam frowned some and listened quietly.

"If we don't stop this thing now, it will kill Sarah," Isabel argued with whomever she was talking too, "I understand that, really I do, but they agree that we have to kill this thing before anything else. No! I have not told them anything about…"

The sudden sound of someone blasting a stereo made Sam jump. Sighing went over to the window and looked out. Sure enough, a guy was in his car, fiddling with his radio. The sound was annoying, but soon the music went off.

"Must be checking his speakers," Sam said and walked back to the wall listening.

"Some guy is messing with his speakers in his car," Isabel said with a huff, "Never thought I'd jump that high again."

Sam listened quietly.

"Look, I am doing the best that I can," she started, "I was the one that had to trail them for months on end. And when I finally get to them, Sarah gets attacked and you want me to get them out of here? Are you insane? Dean freaked out on John when he wanted to know more about me."

There was silence for a moment and then Isabel continued, "I know that's important. And I am worrying about it, but right now Sarah comes first. I can't let her die!"

At that moment, the music blared to life again, causing Sam to groan and over his ears.

"What a dumb $$,"he muttered.

The music died away again and Sam heard Isabel sigh.

"Yeah, yeah, the guy with the speaker problem," she explained, "We can't find anything to kill the blood sucker with. I don't know what to do, Ch…"

The music sounded out throughout the room. Sam growled and marched out the door. He walked down to the car, he grabs the guy, throwing him out of the car.

"Hey man, what they heck are you doing?!"

Sam ignores him, leans in the car, fixes the speakers, and then pushes the guy back into the car. He walks back into his room and slams the door. He walked back to the wall, hoping Isabel was still talking, and listened.

"Yeah, I better go. I need to go see if Sam found any information to help us. Yeah, give me a call if you find anything." Isabel said, "Yeah, you take care too."

Then there was silence. Sam bit into his lips as he wondered who Isabel was talking to and what they were trying to hide. He backed away and went to the table to start looking at stuff on the laptop. He had to find out fast what was going on.

~ With Isabel ~

Isabel hung up her cell and sighed. She didn't like having to go against orders, but what was she suppose to do? She was at least glad he finally agreed with her that Sarah took over the orders since her life was in danger.

Sighing, she clipped her cell to her pants and walked out of the room. She walked next door to the Winchesters' room and knocked.

"Come in," Sam called from the inside.

Isabel walked in, "Find anything?"

Sam shook his head, "Not a thing."

"Great," Isabel sighed taking a sit next to him.

"Well maybe you can give a ring to whoever gives you orders and they can help."

Isabel glanced at him. Sam gave her a slight smile. She raises her eyebrow.

"Thin walls, Isabel."

"What did you hear?" Isabel frowned at him.

Sam shrugged, "Oh you know…"

"Sam, you better tell me right now what you heard."

"And why is that, Isabel? You haven't told me anything about who you are working for."

"Sam…"

Dean and John walked into the room at that moment.

Isabel lowered her voice to a whisper, "Sam, please."

"Tell me the person's name, Isabel, and then I will tell you more." Sam replied in a whisper.

Isabel smirks at him, "No."

"Suit yourself." Sam said with an almost devilish smile.

Dean noticed Isabel and Sam go quiet in talking and frowned. He walked over.

"What's going on guys?"

Sam grinned at Isabel as he replied, "Oh you know, same ol' same ol'."

Isabel turned her head to look at the laptop. Dean looked between them.

"Right… Well, Sarah said that thing needed her help because she was dying."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Sure didn't look like death to me."

"It has gotten to Sarah before." Isabel said to Sam.

"Or maybe it was lying through its teeth," Dean suggested.

"I'm going with the later one," John spoke up, "Kids like to help, what better way to get Sarah to help then to say you are dying."

Isabel nodded, "Good point. Sam, see if you can dig anything up with bloodsuckers and lying."

Sam nodded and started to type away.

"Do you want to go and look around the house again?" Dean asked her.

Isabel ignored him, "I'm gonna go look through my Grandfather's book one more time."

With that, she got up at left.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys, so very sorry that I didn't get a chance to post last week. It was very busy with work and everything. However here is the next chapter! It is short, so I'll be posting more then one. I also just realized we are almost finished with this story! There is only about nine more chapters, plus the epilogue. I want to say thank you again to everyone who's favorited and followed the story, as well as everyone who has reviewed - snn7b and apester. I hope you guys enjoy the next chapters. ~Jade~**

**~ Chapter 31 ~**

Isabel spent some time looking through her Grandfather's book before she got annoyed with not finding anything. She got up and headed outside. Glancing around she say Dean and John speaking with Mr. Simon. She turned her head to the sound of a door closing behind her.

"Hey Isabel," Sam said with a knowing smile.

"Yeah Sam? Find anything?"

Sam shook his head and kept smiling at her. Isabel cocked an eyebrow.

"What is it?"she demanded.

He shrugged, "I was just wondering if you were going to spill about whoever you were on the phone with."

"Fat chance. You should know better than to eavesdrop Sam. Didn't your Dad teach you… never mind," Isabel replied with a slight smile.

Sam laughed, "More like taught me how to do it without getting caught."

Isabel shook her head with a grin.

"Come on Isabel, you know you wanna tell me," Sam said with a matching grin. "It's just eating away at you."

"Don't make me smack you Sammy, cause I will."

"You love me too much to do that to me."

Isabel smirked, "Don't tempt me."

Sam walked up and nudges her playfully. "Come on, tell me."

"If you think I will cave so easily you are mistaking, Sammy-boy," Isabel replied with a playful smile.

"Oh, so I just have to work for it?"he asked. "That's cool, I know how to do that. And I get the caving to happen very easily."

Isabel couldn't help but laugh at that. Dean walked up just in time to see Sam smile as she laughed.

' What the h3ll?' Dean thought to himself.

He watched as Isabel patted Sam on the arm.

"Good luck with that Sam. Me caving isn't one of my specialties."

Sam grinned. "There is always a first time."

Dean frowned and walked over to them.

"Hey, Mrs. Simon wants us to eat with them again tonight," he said gruffly.

Isabel and Sam looked over at him.

"Alright, sounds good to me," Sam replied and looked at Isabel. "What about you?"

Isabel nodded with a smile. "Yeah, if I don't join everyone, Mrs. Simon will think something is wrong."

Dean looked between them, "So what was so funny? I heard you guys laughing as I walked up."

Isabel glanced at Dean and then walked past him without a word. Dean gave his slight annoyed smirked, looking after her. He couldn't stop himself from checking her out. The way she looked in those jeans, the way she moved. It was enough to drive any man insane.

As that thought came to Dean's minds, he looked at Sam, who was also watching after Isabel.

"Dude."

"What?"Sam asked looking at him.

"What were you guys talking about?"Dean asked him, slightly angry with him for looking at Isabel.

Sam just grinned and gave his shoulder a pat, "Nothing to do with you. Now let's go eat."

Dean frowned as Sam walked past him and towards the Simons' house. He didn't know why he was feeling like this, but he was. Shaking his head, he headed after them.


	32. Chapter 32

**~ Chapter 32 ~**

Dean glared across the table at Sam and Isabel. They had been whispering off and on throughout dinner. It was starting to make him sick.

Sam took a sip of his tea before whispering to Isabel, "Come on… you know ya wanna tell me… please?"

Isabel gave him a look that said if he didn't leave it alone, she'd do something to him.

"What are you going to do to me?"Sam replied with a grin.

"Oh Sammy, never ask a woman that," she replied with a matching grin, "We have our ways of torturing the opposite sex."

Dean wanted nothing more than to wipe the grins off their faces.

' I saw her first,' he thought to himself, ' And now Sam is trying to get her. The only time my own brother has ever tried to steal a girl from me. Man, this is sad…'

Isabel and Sam kept whispering to each other. Mrs. Simon tilted her head as she noticed this and caught Dean staring at them.

"Isabel would you please go see if Sarah is alright?"

"Sure," Isabel said taking a drink.

"Tell me now?"Sam whispered.

"No," Isabel replied quietly as she stood up and then gave the back of his a slight pop.

She walked to the stairs and out of sight. Sam tried not to laugh and went on eating his dinner.

"Dean, could you help me get desert?"Mrs. Simon asked as she saw the 'I'm gonna kill you' look Dean sent Sam.

Dean glanced at her and nodded sullenly. They walked to the kitchen silently. Mrs. Simon got out the desert plates and handed them to Dean.

"Dean," she began. "Are… are you alright? You seem upset."

"Yeah, I'm fine Mrs. Simon," he said with a half-hearted smile.

Mrs. Simon gave him a knowing look, "I saw you watching Isabel at dinner."

"She always has something interesting to say."

"I wasn't born yesterday, Dean Winchester."

"Yes Ma'am," Dean replied as he watched her.

"If you don't want to lose her, then you have to tell her. Us women, we can't read men's minds, my dear," she said softly.

Dean nodded slowly.

"So stop giving your brother death looks and talk to Isabel."

"Yes Mrs. Simon," he answered.

"Good," she said with a nod. "Now you take those plates out there to the table."

Dean nodded again and walked back to the table just as Isabel came back into the room.

"Sarah is fine, she is sleeping right now."

"Good, she needs her rest," John said.

"Think nailing the window shut helped?"Dean asked.

Mr. Simon looked at them all. "I hope so. The idea that the thing could get in still is terrible."

"I don't think it can," Sam answered. "I haven't found much on Blood-suckers but I think you have to invite into your house."

"Sarah did invite her in though," Isabel said as she sat back down.

Dean handed everyone their desert plates.

"How Dean, I didn't know you were good at maid work," Sam replied with a goofy grin.

Dean smirked, "There's a lot you don't know about Sam."

"Boys," John said looking at them.

"Yes Sir," they replied together.

"That's amazing. How do you get them to do that? I have been trying with my own kids for years," Mr. Simon said with a grin.

John laughed. Isabel shook her head.

"Back on topic," she gave Sam a slight frown. "She did invite Meriska in. Does that mean she can still come in?"

Sam shrugged, "I don't know. I think that since are locking the place Meriska was invited in maybe she has to be invited in again some other place."

"I hope your right," Dean said as he took a seat.

They all finished dinner, before the Winchesters and Isabel went back into their room.

"Okay Sam, there must have been something in your searching online that can help us kill Meriska," Isabel said with a sigh as she sat down on a bed.

"I wish I could say yes, but there isn't. I can't find anything."

"My laptop is in my room, can I jump on yours and do some checking?"

Sam nodded and motioned to the laptop. "Help yourself."

"Yeah and while you do that, I am gonna take Sammy here and we are going to make sure nothing is sneaking around the place," Dean said with a smile as he grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him to the door.

"Dean all you have to do ask, no need to go pulling my out of its socket," Sam said pulling away from Dean. "Chill man, we will get this thing. Isabel hit us up on the cells if you find anything."

"You got it," she replied as John took a sit at the table beside her and started to leaf through his book once more.

Dean rolled his eyes and walked outside with Sam.


	33. Chapter 33

**~Chapter 33~**

Dean closed the door behind him, as him and Sam started looking around. They walked around for a while, checking on this and that, before heading to the lake to look around. It was cool and had rained some earlier, the ground was moist and bit slippery if they weren't careful. Finally, Dean couldn't take it any longer.

"What they h3ll is going on with you and Isabel?"

Sam looked up from the reflection of the moon on the lake to Dean with a confused look, "What?"

"You heard me. What is going on with you and Isabel? All day long she has been ignoring me and all close to you. You guys have been whispering and you know something that you aren't telling me. What is it?"Dean demanded with a fierce look.

"Dean if something's going on between Isabel and myself, I think that is our own business," Sam replied calmly.

Dean's eyebrows rose. "Is that so?"

"Yeah," Sam said with a nodded, "And I really don't see where you have the right to ask me."

Dean shook his head with a slight laugh and turned to walk away, muttering to himself. "I knew she was too good to be true."

"Dean wait," Sam hurried after him, "Wait are you… I mean do you… ya know? Like Isabel?"

"Of course not. I just want to know what you are hiding from me."

"You know something about Isabel, Dean. Something you wouldn't tell Dad or me because it would betray her trust," Sam pointed out. "And if I did know something, you want me to betray her trust and tell you? That's a little messed up Dean."

"That's different," Dean started.

"How is it different Dean? Because you want to impress her because you do in fact like her?"

"Do you like her?"

"I don't have to answer that Dean."

"Then neither do I," Dean turned around and came face to face with Meriska.

She smiled brightly. "Oh Dean, you are so easy to see through."

She knocked him in the head hard with her fist. Dean fell with a groan.

"DEAN!"Sam shouted as he pulled out his gun and began shooting her.

"That doesn't hurt me, Sammy."

"No but it distracts you."

Meriska turned as a tree branch connected with her side and sent her flying to the ground. Dean rubbed the side of his head as he looked at her.

"B!tch. She won't be down for long, you go get Dad and Isabel. Hurry Sam," he said as he wiped some of the mud off his face.

"I'm not leaving you here alone with her."

"Good thinking Sammy, I mean come on if a bullet couldn't stop me why would a tree branch?"

Dean and Sam looked at Meriska stand before them wearing a smirk. Then she attacked them. She tornado kicked Sam, turning into a spinning back kick that hit Dean in the face. Both men fall down with grunts and groans. Meriska smiled to herself.

"Like taking candy from a Baby," she said as she glanced at Sam, who isn't moving, before walking to Dean.

Dean made a groaning sound, putting a hand to his head. He rolled onto his stomach, the sound of the wet ground squished under him. Meriska grinned in triumph as she neared him.

"You know I have been watching you," she spoke to him. "I was sure I would get a bit more of a fight then this. Oh well."

She got less than a foot away when Dean moved quickly into a crouch and swept his right leg in an arc around her ankles, entangling them, keeping himself balanced with his hands on the ground. Meriska fell backwards to the ground with a cry as Dean jumped up to his feet with a death glare at her. He suddenly attacked her viciously, kicking her repeatedly in the rips.

Dean's breathing got harsher and heavier as his kicks got slower. Meriska grabbed his ankle and twisted it, forcing his body to spin and fall into the mud.

"You bastard!"Meriska shouted at him. "How dare you hit me?!"

Sam looked up at her back from where he was laying on the ground and slowly got up. He rushed her, his blood pumping and his breathing heavy. Meriska's foot moved unexpectedly, back kicking Sam hard in the gut. It sent him flying backward into a tree, his head smacked against the trunk as he fell motionless to the ground. The blood started to ooze from the cut across his temple.

"Sammy!"Dean shouted and stared at his motionless brother before looking back at her, "You're going to pay for that one b!tch."

"I'm shaking in my boots," Meriska said with a smirk.

Dean slowly rose to his feet. His ankle throbbed with pain, but he bit back a groan as he stared at her. The anger of just looking at her welled up inside of him, but this time, instead of letting it consume him, he got a hold of it. His adrenaline was high, sharpening his sense and his breathing became slow and steady, while his heartbeat was normal. Everything was panning out before him.

Meriska suddenly charged him. Dean kept his eyes locked on her and at the last second, ducked out of the punch she had aimed at his head. Spinning out of harm's way, going down and then coming straight back up with the roll of the shoulders, he started dodging the other punches Meriska sent his way. Dean reached out and grabbed her head, took a step back and jerked her head down to connect with his knee he is driving upwards.

Repeatedly, he did this until he felt wetness on his pants. Meriska's nose was shattered. He let her go and took a quick step back to the left side of her. She was bent over, crying and holding her nose as the blood poured from her hands. Dean angled himself to her and brought his right leg up sharply to snap kick her in the face. As she started to fall backwards, Dean's leg went with her hard and faster, never once touching the ground. As he connected with the final kick, Meriska sagged as she tried to keep her balance, her nose now nothing but a bloody mess of flesh. Dean heard the gurgling sounds of her breathing and smirked slightly.

He brought his right leg back down, locking it on the ground, with his arms till up in fighter's defense stance. Still being angled to her, Dean's head turned to the side looking at her. Pivoting on his left leg, he turned slightly to have his back to her, and he looked at her over his right shoulder. Balanced on his left leg, he brought his right leg up as to knee someone, stretched it out as he brought it up and keeping it bent in an angle, he swept it around away from his body and towards Meriska. His heel connected with the back of her head, knocking her face first to the ground. As she went down, Dean followed the kick through, pivoted his body until he was facing her again, both his legs locked on the ground and hands up in defense.

Meriska lay on the ground, holding her bloody nose, groaning at the fiery pain that was all over her body. Her eyes watered, blinding her to her surroundings. The blood was making it hard for her to breath and she was fighting to stay conscious. Her head pounded from Dean's kicks and left her disoriented. Slowly, giving into the pain, she laid her head against the cool ground and closed her eyes.

Dean watched her for a moment then slowly walked to her. She wasn't moving and from what Dean could tell, wasn't breathing either. With a slight frown, he carefully crouched down beside her. Meriska lashed out and grabbed Dean around the neck with her right hand and wrapped her left arm around him, turning him around and bringing his back against her torso. She had him in a choke hold.

Dean felt a rush of adrenaline as he struggled and then a sudden ringing started in his ears. It grew louder as red spots started to flash and pop before his eyes. His throat muscles strained against the pressure, his face grew red and his eyes bulged slightly. All the noise around him where muffled, and then started to fade away as his body struggled for air and his brain began to shut down. He could feel his head build up from the pressure, as it would explode, then suddenly Dean fell into complete and utter darkness.

Meriska let him go, her breathing heavy as she slowly stood up. She wiped the blood from her hand on her shirt and sniggered.

"Nice try Dean, but not good enough."

She blinked a few times and looked around.

"As soon as I get my eye sight back, we are going to go on a little trip," she said as she turned her face back to Dean. "A place no one will mess with us."

Meriska blinked again and growled when her eyes were still water. "No matter. I was still able to kick both yours and dear Sammy's $$es."

She knelt down beside him and ran her hand up his chest slowly.

"Oh, so hard," she giggled. "No wonder all the girls like you Dean. I bet you look as good with your clothes off as you do with them on. Hmmm, maybe I should keep you alive long enough to find out."

Again she giggled and blinked, her eyes saw clearly. She grinned as she looked down at Dean. He was mudded, with a mix of hers and his blood staining his skin here and there.

"Come along now, Deany," she cackled. "We have much to get ready for."


	34. Chapter 34

**Alrighty guys, here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Again, thank you all to everyone who has favorited and followed the story, as well as myself. As always, thank you to everyone who's also reviewed - snn7b, ixistargirl89ixi, and Morgan Elizabeth Jacobs.**

**~Chapter 34~**

_~ With Isabel and John ~_

After Dean and Sam walked out of the room, Isabel and John started to do research.

"Isabel?"

"Yeah John?"

He looked at her from his book. "I just wanted to say I am sorry about the other night."

"Are you serious?" Isabel said looking at him.

John nodded. Isabel looked shocked.

"What? Didn't think I could apologies?"

"No," Isabel shook her head. "Didn't think you ever did that kinda stuff."

"Don't like too, but I do… sometimes."

Isabel grinned some.

"It's just hard with the boys. I just couldn't bare to lose them like I lost Mary."

She nodded. "That's understandable John. But you can't treat them like babies. And you have no right to tell me what to do."

"True," he nodded. "But I still hardly know anything about you."

"And you are having a hard time trusting me."

"Right."

Isabel nodded as she looked at him, "How did you trust other people you met, John?"

"They didn't know everything about my life or my boys' lives."

"Look, I don't know what you believe John, but I know God needs me to help you guys out right now," she began. "There is more to it, I admit that. But I can't tell you right now. Please, John, I am only doing what I am told to do to help you, Dean, and Sam."

John nodded slowly.

"You don't have to trust me, John," she said with a shrug. "But please, give me a chance and stop trying to find out about me. When I can tell you, believe me, I will. I don't like secrets and I hate I have to keep you and your boys in the dark."

"Well, I can't argue with that," John said and slowly smiled. "You're one h3ll of a hunter, Isabel, and soldier."

Isabel laughed, "My Grandfather would be proud to hear you say that."

"You're Grandfather?"

"Yeah," Isabel nodded, "He was in the Air force and wanted me to join when I was old enough."

"Plans changed, uh?"

"Yeah, plans changed." Isabel gave him a slight smile and looked back at the laptop. "Oh my gosh."

"What is it?" John asked as he watched her eyes widen.

Isabel didn't answer as she stared at the computer screen and then jumped up.

"Isabel what's wrong?" John demanded.

Isabel grabbed her pack and pulled out her 9mm pistol, putting it in the back of her jeans. John grabbed his from the table.

"Isabel?"

"I have to go find Dean and Sam, John," she said pulling on her jacket. "They could be in danger. Check out my laptop and I will explain everything when I get the boys back."

She headed for the door.

"I'm going with you."

"No John you can't."

"They are my sons," John said with a fierce frown.

Isabel stopped and turned to him. "John, your leg is still healing. If something has happened to the boys already, I can't be worrying about you. Stay here, we need to make sure that damn creature doesn't get in and get our stuff."

John watched her for a moment and then slowly nodded. Isabel pulled the door open.

"Isabel?"

"Yeah John?" She said as she turned back to him, her hand on the doorknob about to close it.

"Be careful and bring my boys back."

"You can count on it."

Isabel head out and started calling for the boys. She checked everywhere and then headed to the lake.

"Dean? Sam?" she called. "Come on guys."

A groaning sound to her left made her snatch out her gun and turn to a tree. Cautiously, she walked towards the sound. There she found Sam, on his side, with blood drying to his face.

"Oh God no!" she said as she fell to her knees, "God no, please don't let him be seriously hurt, please."

Sam ground again, wincing in pain.

"Sam? Sammy, looking at me, its Isabel," she said. "Sam, open your eyes."

"Dean…"came the meek whisper.

"I don't know where he is Sammy. You have to wake up, please," Isabel shook him gently.

Sam slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. "Isabel?"

"Thank God." Isabel hugged him gently, some of his sticky blood getting on her cheek. "Sam, where is Dean?"

"I don't know," he groaned and touched his temple. "Meriska attacked us. I was knocked out."

"Okay," she nodded. "Let me see if Dean is knocked out somewhere."

She carefully got up and walked away from Sam some. She stopped and looked at the area, then knelt down and looked at the ground.

"They fought," she whispered and followed the fight pattern, coming to where Meriska had pretended to be unconscious.

She studied the spot for a moment and then glanced around. Quickly she got back up and ran to Sam.

"Where's Dean?" he whispered.

"Gone," she replied. "Meriska took him. Come on, I have to get you back to the room and tell John."

Sam gasped in pain as Isabel helped him up.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why are you here?"

"Because I found out who Meriska is," Isabel said as she helped Sam back towards the 'Snoring Dragon'.

"Really? Who?"

"Michelle Thomas."


End file.
